Of Parodies and Cross Dressing
by KurapikaISaBOY
Summary: •Chapter6: The story of the Wolf and the Red Riding Hood is nothing but a tragedy of two lovers who waits for each other but were too late to even confess- She was there and he was there but love was forbidden for them. •KuroKura• Summary Change! A story collection wherein a bunch of requested PV's would be acted out by the chosen characters, will you take part in the contest?
1. Yuukei Yesterday: Killua and Gon

**BOLDED ARE THE LYRICS**

NORMAL ARE KILLUA'S POV

_AND THE ITALICIZED IS GOING TO BE THE NARRATOR... SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!_

* * *

**Yuukei Yesterday**

**Because yesterday's the story of a girl**

**Tsundere&Fem!KilluaXGon**

**A Tsundere's Charm**

* * *

**They're all so happy and smiling, sunny skies above**_  
_

I woke up, annoyed by the sunny weather, everyday always seem like a copy of the other since people are always smiling and the sun's so sunny and the only one who seems to be angered by each and every thing on earth is me. Maybe I'm just grumpy that way, or maybe because of the sickness that I have, it prevents me from having normal friends ah! Or just because-I don't even know anymore

**Like they're wanting to get in my way**

I stood up, starting to get ready for school

Trying to recall the past few years, the only friends I had were that Gon, Bisky-sensei and her daughter (**The faq?!) **Kurapika and her shut-in companion, Lereo… was it?

**I'm glaring holes through the sea, parting waves in this heat**

I brushed my long white hair and arranged it into pig-tails, my usual style. Wore my uniform under my favorite bluish-white sweater, skirts never really _was _my favorite clothing but the teachers never allow me to wear pants so instead I use longer skirts, ones that reached only above my knees, to my dismay.

**Was a long night so good thing I saved**

"Great, I'm still early" I stated bitterly

* * *

**Shooting daggers from my eyes as they step to the side**

As I walked by the sidewalk, I glared silently at the people, they were looking at me like I was a vicious criminal or something, makes me grumpier! Maybe because I was stomping my way to school but it's never good to stare right? If they hate it they should just ignore me—or not stare at me—well that's just the same but…

**If you hate it, you don't have to stare  
**

"OHAYOU KILLUA-SAN!" Gon, typical cheerful handsome—erase-erase!

**"Good morning!" he shouts to me, stretches side to side**

Gon's the typical cheerful, nice, and friendly type of guy but also belongs to the weak type, the ones that has this serious illness, mine's just a speck compared to his disorder.

**And he's just standing there like his bedhead is a style**

"Mornin'," I pat his head even though he was taller than me, his bed-head-styled hair gave me the urge to do so, it's not good to go to school without combing though. "You should comb your hair" I noted before leaving him behind on his own while he tried to catch up with how fast I walked. I think I should wait for him since he has a frail body—nahh.

"THIS is how big planet Jupiter is compared to planet Venus" I don't even know why Biskue-sensei's teaching us this junk, lots of comparison over how big this is over this and that, isn't that supposed to be for elementary students?!

Thinking this topic is useless, I secretly put my headphones on, of course it went by unnoticed by Biskue-san because of how focused she is into comparing her diamond to the other sensei in another class even though Gon and I were the only people in class.

**If you'd just take the time to look me in the eyes_  
_**

I stared at Gon, he wasn't listening either, drawing some stuff here and there, whatever he sees he draw… Good for him since he has such a weak body, this can be an applicable hobby and future job.

**We'd fall in love- no wait. I'm really not all into that**

He looks so happy doing his thing, unknown to me that I was already staring at him like he's the most interesting thing on Earth. If he could just stare at me like I do to him, maybe both of us will fall in love with each othe—WHAT THE HECK AM I EVEN THINKING?!

**But I'm still wondering why**

This guy in green…. He annoys me to the core and I don't know why…. It's like he, regardless of his health, enjoys his life to the fullest. He can do whatever he wants and appreciate it in a level I don't know, level that I can't reach. I always see him in smile, what am I to him? Why does he want a friend that's selfish enough to get jealous of his life, selfish enough to want his life for herself? Let alone being a best friend of his.

**I can't look in your eyes**

He just seem so HAPPY, that's one thing I don't get, why be joyous when you know you'll die anytime? I should have that kind of personality since I'm not in his condition, why am I like this? Why am I so selfish? Is it because of the sickness or what?

Maybe that's the answer to my question, "Why can't I look in his eyes?" maybe, just maybe it's the reason…

That I'm ashamed of myself

* * *

_~AAA~_

My daze was cut off because of Gon asking me something, I think it went like this, "Why're you staring at me Killua? Is there something wrong with my face?" His face shouted the innocence of a lost puppy to me and I blushed inwardly at that, then he smiled at me, "Ah, maybe it's because you like—"

**"That's not it, I swear...just shut up and go away!"**

"THAT'S NOT IT! I swear—" He cupped my face, then asked me again, "That's not what? I was going to suggest that maybe you liked my drawing and that you wanted me to draw something for you too…." I blushed again, hit his head, I figured Bisky-san already found out that we weren't listening but I was wrong, to my surprise, she still kept on 'discussing' how her diamond tops the world.

**I know that pa-pa-para-part of me is glaring down the sunrays **

"Do me a favor and shut up and… leave me alone," he put his sad-faced face on and I literary have to slap myself just to prevent kicking him in the face.

I used my two hands to feel my chest, heart…. Heart… it's so fast….

**Other pa-pa-para-part of me fears you might see my heart race**

* * *

I glared at the horizon, going home at this hour, just great. Making it like a daily need, I stared at Gon. Why do I like looking at this guy? His face isn't that attractive—ugh it's a lie, but hey, I believe it's not the reason why I keep on staring at the guy.

Gon turned his head, we were walking and he was in front of me, Gon keeps on talking about things I'm not listening to, back to the first phrase, Gon turned his head to look at me, probably asking me something I don't know, then I stammered, blushed hard (Blame his adorable—annoying face) and I can feel my heart beating faster, God please tell me I'm not falling in love with this idiot!

Well actually he's not an idiot, he's a pretty smart guy but hey, I can call him an idiot anytime I want, plus I'm only doing it in my head, so no one will hear me saying it.

I decided to answer his question, whatever it is, "I don't know," I paused, "but I do know something," I paused again, taking in the amount of air that I need for this sentence, "I know I love you—"

WHAT?!

**Insert nose bleeding male Killua**

"Killuaaaaa, you're not listening again~" He said in a whiney voice, wait, I know I just answered him, you know, me even telling him that I love him which is not true at all but what?

"Huh?"

"I said, you're not listening, I asked you a question"

**Hating every time I say and think but never think and say it**

"Didn't I just answer that?" I then blushed again as if it was my hobby to do so, I think I'm already getting used to blushing around him and I do not like it.

**What is up with this voice inside my head?**

"No you didn't" YES! I think he didn't hear it—or was it just me who hears voices again?! I hate it when I keep on saying things which I do surprisingly in my head then mistake it for me answering the person I'm talking to, I mostly do this to Gon, I really, really, from the bottom of this lonely heart of mine, hate it when I do that.

**Wow wow wow**

I scowled, "Whatever, just ask Bisky-sensei what she thinks, maybe you'll get the answer" As I walked faster, leaving him behind like what I did to him earlier and every single day, he stubbornly followed me while saying, "I need your opinion in this Killuaaaaa" He's so cute—shit.

**Ta-ta-tara-talking to you, scowl that I'm making  
**

I abruptly stopped and faced him, ignoring the blush forming in my face, "Then what is it?" Annoyance clearly being displayed, but this was playful and a pretend 'annoyance'

"Do you find me cute?"

.

.

.

**I don't know why but I'm breaking, voice is stuttering and shaking**

"WH-WHAAAAT?!" He smiled at my reaction, what an idiot, making me stutter like that. Ugh, I don't even want to comment on this one, "O-of course not—I-I-I m-m-m-mean yes—W-wrong, s-s-sorry, I-I mean I-I like you—For the love of- … NEVER MIND! Just ask Bisky-san on this" I turned my back more than ready to leave, exhaling, frustrated over the whole thing. What did I just do there? What did I just say? Yes? Yes because he really looks cute? I like you? I LIKE YOU?! That's just great Killua, confessing even though you know he won't like you back—wait, I haven't even confirmed myself if I really like him or not!

**"For the love of-NEVER MIND! Just tell me if I'm going crazy"**

Just what is happening to you Killua?!

I deserve an Oscar's award for this.

Someone please tell me if I'm going insane.

Such a dumb reaction, tche.

**Yeah I know, in the end I'm really dumb**_  
_

* * *

~QQQ~

**I can't stop yawning, this classroom's the same everyday**

Yawn I go as another bell rang, this life's so boring, and full of nonsense…. Ugggghhh, always the same, nothing ever changes except for sensei's topics over boring stuff, heck even our clothing style stays the same! Well, we _are _in school and we _do_ wear uniforms so it's bound to stay the same but still!

I, for the hundredth time, tried to stop myself from yawning by covering my mouth with my clean hands, I can't help but observe how Gon's peacefully writing out notes—useless notes since he's already smart enough to pass. I smiled at myself, two desks in the classroom, and two people sitting in each and one teacher in front.

**_Just two desks not too far from the sun  
_**

Several windows, only one showed the ever so blazing sun, just a desk away from it, safe from the heat it gives off… I wouldn't mind getting melted by it though since I'd rather choose the sun to melt me than Gon's face—brain just shut the hell up.

I put my headphones on again, sensei doesn't mind (or maybe she just doesn't notice) either. He was so caught up in his own world I felt envious, he hasn't talked to me since first period and he usually talks! Irks me

**It's really freaking me out! Sooner die than show you**

I tried getting his attention by groaning all the time, shifting my position, singing loudly (Sensei went out for a minute or two…. I think) after another dozen of minutes passed until he finally decided to notice me. FINALLY! Wait, why the heck am I even celebrating for?! Who cares if he doesn't talk to me, who cares if he's to suck up on his own little world and decided to ignore me? Who cares if I'm all alone here in the classroom? Who cares if I get lonely? Yeah, who cares?

**Radio beating loud in my brain**_  
_

"Killua" he whispered, trying to call me. I was pretending to sleep earlier, a pitiful attempt to make him feel like what I'm feeling, but that pitiful attempt succeeded and I'm proud of that pitiful attempt because that pitiful attempt was the reason why he called my name, that pitiful attempt's the best attempt of all pitiful attempts!

He called me so many times now, I could only count five but I know it's more than that, I smirked, he-he, finally he had a taste of his own doing. I decided to leave and excuse myself for the bathroom since my butt was getting sore with all the hours of sitting on that stupid wooden chair.

**Rising from my desk, a careless and simple mistake**_  
_

I forgot that I didn't plug the earphones in my phone so as I stood up, Gon who was still calling my name saw through my poor acting, all I can think of is 'shit' right now, excluding my narration to you guys, of course.

**And I knew right away I'd been caught**

**Beating too loud not a sound**  
**My headphone acting**  
**Was really poorly done since they weren't plugged in at all**_  
_

"He-he, and here I thought you couldn't hear me because of—" I immediately cut him off mostly due to irritation and the other part was because of embarrassment.

**"Yeah I know, so I've lied, but years and minutes fly-a****nd not a single person out there would remember, right?"**

"And what if I lied because of something very reasonable?!" And by reasonable I mean 'unreasonable', that's just me, a genius in every way thumbs up "It's not like people will remember me lying; people lie all the time—_I _lie all the time."

This innocent look on his face makes me want to punch it—an urge—I got to fix my problems with suddenly having a need to hurt someone, such a head ache.

**But I'm still wondering why**  
**Why my tongue always fights**

But I don't know why I can't tell him how much I hate his face—hating it because I love looking at it so much even though I can straightforwardly say someone I hate him or her without my voice breaking or my conscience killing me slowly.

**I can't even tell him how much I hate his face!  
**

"Uhh"

**Showing a pa-pa-para-part of me so you might get the message_  
_**

"Just…" I smiled at him after a few seconds flew by, thinking that this act's gotta go cause' I fear that maybe Gon will get sick of me. I gave him a cheeky smile, a boyish one. I've always wanted to smile to him this way, I wanted to tell him I love him, I love him, I really, really, really do! The only problem is that I don't know how to say it since the words keep on getting swallowed back together with my saliva, grrrrrr.

**But the words I wanna shout to you get swallowed back up again**

**Going on and on, a part of me has really come to like this**

I just noticed that…. I'm kinda…. Liking the feeling, the feeling where a smile suddenly steals the spotlight on my face…

**Who'd 'a known? I'm timid kind of girl**

Perhaps because of my timid personality I've been really harsh towards Gon.

**Wow wow wow**

Just a guess though,

**"La-la-lara-looks like you've been having quite a good day!"**

"Uwaaah, you look like you're enjoying yourself Killua~" He cupped his face with his two hands while looking so amazed, is he trying to insult me?

**"Do you just not comprehend my hate or should I count all the ways?**

"You know I give you all the hints that I hate you but you keep on showing that you don't care, should I just show you all the proof?"

**Pinching out your cheek, I hate this kind of cheeky type of person**

I pinched his cheeks out of curiosity of his reaction and also because I've wanted to do that ever since I saw him.

**Not again! 'Nother day's about to end**

Oh how I hate his type of person, and at the same time I also love it

* * *

~eeee~

The sun soon fell with me ending with a smile, settling with a horizon as an ending-

**One more time!**_  
_

HOLD YOUR FIRE! THIS IS NOT THE END! One more time,

**Pa-pa-para-part of me is squinting through the sunrays**_  
_

I raced against time, trying to reach the horizon, by the hill where I last saw Gon walking towards, I need to—I need to tell him already—there's no time!

**"Wait a sec, before you set!" breathing a gulp of air I intake**

"Matte yo', ma—tte…." I breathed in air, having a hard time in doing it since I'm running the fastest I can like my life depends on it—which it does. I squinted hard trying to look for the guy, where is he? He should be there.

**And the pa-pa-para-part of me that's beating takes a beating**_  
_

The beating I got from myself, worth it, t'was kinda thrilling thanks to the overwhelming feelings I show to myself.

**Yet the thrill is amazing even still**_  
_

I'm ready to tell you— but I DON'T WANT TO—I-I just don't understand myself now!

**"I wanna ta-ta-tara-tell you!" I keep thinking as I'm sprinting  
And I just don't understand! My heart's a bombshell and it's ticking**

The sun setting, my breath shortening, the pace of my foot became slower, with the thought in my mind; I jumped at the top of the hill creating a silhouette on the highest part of the mountain of me whose midair caused by jumping high.

**'Fore the ba-ba-bara-breath inside is gone and sun is setting**

If I only told him when he was here, if only I used up all of my courage to confess-

**Can you help? I'll do anything—oh God!**

_"Stupid me"_

* * *

Extra

**_If I could, I would tell you what I thought_**

**_Can you help? I'll do anything oh God!_**

**_Lalalala~_**

_Outside the computer where reality strikes, in front of the device stand a white-haired male, the same spiky haired character in the video, a blonde he and an older looking version of the other character in the video. Almost all seemed to enjoy seeing what they saw except for the snow-white haired teen. Every time the female with the same colored hair as the teen who's the only one that doesn't enjoy appears, he either scoff or mutter curses to the world and to today's technology._

_"C'mon Killua, it's not that bad."_

_"Not that bad you say, try acting like the female character and you can say that again to yourself." He paused coolly, covered his face with one of his two warm hands, letting an exasperated sigh out of his lungs, then his face shot straight to the blonde, Kurapika, "I don't even know how you can put up to this Kurapika!" The said blonde laughed and replied in an easy-going manner_

_"I guess I got used to it… being mistaken as a female and all..." Then __winced inwardly because of the memory, goodness gracious those were the memories that suck the most—of course excluding the serious parts of his life._

_"If it weren't for the prize of this stupid contest, I would've given up even before we started taping." Killua muttered before the screen went black._

_~!~_

* * *

**Description:**

Killua will most likely be OOC because considering the fact that he just acted like someone for a contest, narrated _her _thought, and _her t_hought only, he didn't narrate his thoughts, I repeat, he did NOT narrate HIS own thoughts if he did maybe it would be a lot more different!

Wooh, finished within two days! (Of course spending half of the two days sitting around in my room eating my mom's refrigerated cake :P) Hi guys, bad news, you know, because of me posting another story with so little progress with my other storiesssss yeah, and junk….

So here's the thing, I was planning on making a one-shot for my other story which is a collection of one shots but I figured since I get so inspired by the Kagepro MV's, why not make a parody story of the characters making a parody music video to win the ultimate prize—anything they want.

Plus this is in AU so expect them being students =3= there will be no Yaoi but there _will_ be Yaoi pairings with one being the female, and sadly, it'll be Kurapika from the chain pair who will be female and Killua from the Yin yang pair.

Killua here is representing Takane Enemoto from Yuukei Yesterday and Gon as Haruka Kokonose… you can search it up on the internet if you haven't heard of them yet, there's an upcoming anime—the Mekaku City Actors this April :D

This story is from the MV Yuukei Yesterday, my personal favorite, so tell me, what's your favorite Kageprou MV?

I think next will be 'Ayano's Theory of Happiness' this will be represented by the characters: Fem!Kurapika as Ayano. Key word: THINK . I'm not really sure yet….

Rated T for their potty mouth

I DISCLAIM ALL THINGS MENTIONED THAT I KNOW DOES NOT TRULY BELONG TO THEEEEEEEE WRRRRITER

-English lyrics from Juby Phonic, I don't own her, so I also don't own her songs.

* * *

/EXTRA!/

"So kids and teens and people outside paradise, PLEASE GIVE US POINTS! Starting from 1-10, one being the worst and ten the best!"- Gon

"Give me a ten because I ACTED LIKE A STUPID GIRL CRUSHING ON SOMEONE!" -Killua

"And you can also vote BEFORE the epilogue is set! Maybe this will be a maximum of 10 chapters? I dunno, ask author-san!" -Gon

"I ALSO DON'T KNOW, hohoho" -Author-san

"Good bye and THANKYOUUUU~" Gon and author-san with Killua scoffing.


	2. Irony: Neon: With Special Guest!

**Irony**

**Main: Neon **

**Request by: Retz**

* * *

_**I feel that walking has become another chore**_

I'm tired… I can't go on… I can't live this life anymore… hard…. Living is hard… Especially when all you've ever done is pretend someone you're not,

_**I don't think I can go on walking anymore**_

Every day I act this spoiled brat that really isn't me just so that I can get father's attention. The only way to be the center of attention, no, I don't want that. I only want the love poured by my father to me, the only thing I need… be loved by the person I've been giving this so called feeling to,

_**Forgive me for these words; I know they're but a cliché to you  
**_

A child who knows nothing but to love and wait to be loved, no, don't get me wrong. My mother loved me with all her heart, it's just that… life was cruel that way that it took her away from me… and now, the only thing I yearn for all these years is for my father to give me the same feelings as my mother did to me.

_**But life is tiring, my feet are feeling sore**_

I feel like I've been running an endless marathon, one that keeps on throwing knives at me in every direction which makes the so called marathon harder and more painful. The knives, representing all the hardships, challenges that I went through, the marathon as my life span and experience while the thing that poses as all the lies I've told is the always running Neon, always running away from the truth. That's just Neon, the bad Neon. It wore my feet out, my brain from all the thinking and my heart that pumps my fast circulating blood.

_**I wish that I could have a bit of time**_

If God gave me the time, the time to think things over, think my life over, think how I should act towards people, towards my loved one, towards father, maybe…. Maybe I'd be given the second chance in life, I know deep in my mind my father doesn't deserve any of these feelings but what are dense people for? People who're dense enough to not feel that physically and have to be forced to think that way…

_**To heal the ache that's growing stronger all the time**_

Once, I had a part time guard working for my dad to protect me only because of the knowledge I have that would make him an instant billionaire every time a costumer would show up and could also bring my life, my only life, the only thing I have, back to the rightful owner. That guard, unknowingly, healed my aching heart slowly, and I was thankful for that.

_**But I know time stops for nobody, let alone me**_

That guard that I once looked at like he was someone that I thought was going to bring me away from the life full of deceiving and pretend, told me something that I know I'll remember till the day I revert into being an ash as I was before I was born, it was something I really believed was true and something that I can put all the little pieces of my heart into telling others.

People wish that they could freeze the moment where they have fun and cherish that moment for the rest of their lives, people want to stop the times they made mistakes and go back to fix it, people _need_ to stop the times when they want to, unfortunately no one can do that… An awful rule, I was exempted from that.

I always seem to have the ability to stop time itself with the mind I have, time stops when I cry, when I'm alone—just _why Is that?!_

_**And so I go, inevitably...**_

I still continue nevertheless… however with a heavy heart

_**Whenever things are going rather happily**_

There were times when that body guard I was talking about had made my day, made me smile, made me a different person, that different person was the real me, the _real_ me

_**It turns out life is just playing a trick on me**_

But I found out, right when I confirmed to myself that THAT body guard stole my heart, was the reason for my accelerating heart beats, (is that possible? Ask me, I don't know) I found out that he was just using me for the connections I have for his revenge towards an acquaintance of mine, Kuroro Lucifer, the owner of a famous black shop.

That body guard, compared to like an animal's, looked like a snake in disguise of a rabbit. A snake that would bite me when I was at my lowest defense, poison my blood as it would to my mind if a person were to do it.

_**It's slightly shameful to admit the truth, I end up in tears**_

The moment I got hold of this information, tears, endless tears of a school girl with a broken heart, fell upon my tainted pink cheeks. Teeth gritting, but never felt any hatred, just hurt and betrayed, never hatred

_**And so returns the same old melancholy**_

As the days passed, with the knowledge of this lie that my guard's been showing me, I didn't revert back to my old pretend wall self, I turned out to be my real self, a much worse version of me, the sad one, the miserable kind, the rotten apple of me

_**I miss when life was just simplicity**_

When mother was alive, she'd smile at me like there were no problems in her life even though I know there are lots, piles and piles actually, but she never said a thing, didn't even ask for help, she kept it to herself. I, even though I know everything that she tries to hide, smiled at her just as wide as she does to me, I miss when we would play on the playground at our backyard, when life was just a story book,

_**And misery wasn't always chasing after me**_

When I had nothing to worry about

_**It's pretty obvious now; I should have left my regret**_

Now that mother's departed from her body, I'm left alone, even with father around, I just feel so _alone_. I regret not helping mom, I regret not insisting for her to tell me everything, I regret not telling her that everything would be okay because I'm here by her side, I regret everything I should have done, and now look at me, I held on to the regrets and became the weak girl I am now, became the android I am now, I feel no hatred—instead hurt flash through every emotion I show.

_**But I held onto it, so foolishly**_

It's like I'm a person who really has no chance in feeling a little bit 'hate', isn't that an easy thing to do, especially because of how father mistreated me? How my guard, the only one I loved after Mother and father, used me? I guess I can't let go of the fact that…. This is my entire fault… If only I used the time given to me when my wound was still fresh, if only I used it, the time, to move on….

But because it was still fresh, my wound that is, moving on was one of the hardest things I can do, ironic how I think of that now when I'm regretting over the past…

_**Maybe I overreact a bit**_

Yes, I am a brat on the outside, always throwing stupid tantrums, always self-centered, acts like a 2 year-old, maybe even worse than that, and everything you can say that's bad… I exaggerate my life outside and I'm no different inside, I don't know why I'm even like this? Why do I need my father's love? Again I ask myself, why do I need his love?

_**It hasn't destroyed me yet, has it?**_

If he doesn't love me, shouldn't I just give up on him? Shouldn't I? In the brighter side, if I leave him on his own, he's the sorry one, not me, I can live on my own, plan a revolution consisting myself and my favorite maid, the only one who understands me right from the beginning, but why don't I do it?

_**But everything I desire is always just too far to get**_

My father's love, my guard's love, my long gone mother's warm hugs, her voice, everything about her…. Why're they so hard to achieve?

_**Honestly, it's just me, brainlessly, so silly**_

I know myself that I'm smart, I'm full of sense, so why do I use the smallest part of me that's the complete opposite, answer me Neon? Just why?

_**Always hoping for good to be**_

"Neon, you're never going to get anywhere if you keep this attitude of yours up," I looked up, obviously annoyed by the fact that he just criticized me when I was his master, "Stop it, you know nothing. If I do this, papa would acknowledge me as his beloved daughter who he can't live without." He looked at me, sadness evident but wasn't sure what his sadness was directed to, "No Neon, stop hoping for that result. Your father… He's just using you"

He was right, I know it in my mind, but I didn't want to believe it…

_**If that's the case then just hear my plea**_

God, please, just end this all in one go, please just do it already, I hate this life I live in, I'll just be reincarnated right? Reincarnated in a family that I wish to be in, loving warmth that will cover my cold body in my sleep?

_**Pick me up and drop me into unfaltering sleep**_

Bring me to the happiest moments in my life, before I wake up only to realize it's a dream, please… take my life before it all happens,

_**You say to look hard for a solution**_

Why'd you help me? I thought you were just using me?! Your help wasn't of any use at all, it just confused me more

_**But wouldn't that depend on the person?**_

"Wouldn't that depend?" was my reply to his statement, "Depend on who's to hold the words of yours? If you're to give me those, it might as well be as useful as trash"

_**So I could never, no I could never**_

Deep inside, I was happy with what you did. But I feared to trust you again, well, in any case, I feared to trust anyone ever again, even the very person who holds these thoughts, which is me. So I would never, ever listen

_**Believe a word anyone says**_

To anything anyone says

_**I know that everyone has their hardships**_

As I said that I'm smart, it's true, of course, and because I'm smart, I know that I'm not the only one who faces challenges in lives, who's alone in the world, some even face harder and more painful sufferings than me, I know I'm luckier than the others

_**It's fairly clear to me that I'm not alone**_

I know I was wrong to use the term alone when clearly, I'm not

_**But how is it that they can just leave them**_

I just don't know how they can live, live their lives like they didn't see someone die on front of their eyes, lives like they were children who knows nothing of the problems

_**I just don't know at all**_

This... is a mystery that I was investigating on. But in the middle of the investigation, I, because of things I weren't supposed to see, left incomplete. I don't want to know

_**Often I'm told I need to clean up my act**_

"You should act more like your age" But I am

"Shut up and go to sleep like what a normal person would" I'm not a normal person

"Please don't pry" I'm not prying, I'm trying to help

"Leave me alone, mistress" I don't want to

Why're you doing this to me?! Every word you say shouts that everything I do's wrong! Why is that?!

_**Although maturity is something I lack**_

Oh, I was wrong, you were right…. I was the one at fault those times, I was the one who was acting in the wrong way to get attention, I was the abnormal person there, I wasn't helping, and I was just making you more irritated and angry… I didn't leave you alone when you told me to because I wanted to stay with you to keep myself safe, to be in my comfort zone, but I was wrong in everything that I did

_**And so when some simple little problems arise**_

I continued doing everything wrong that's why whenever a speck of trouble upon me shows up, forms, I cry and cry, unable to stand up on my own and remove that dot

_**I overthink them, over and over again**_

When I cry, my mind roams around the universe, searching for the answers as to why I do this… why I do this… stupidity, crying

_**It seems that the world is just a troublesome place, so**_

Earth… it's a difficult place to live in, or maybe it's just the people that are making it hard but that fact won't change a thing, that's why I…

_**Sometimes I think that I should just end the pain**_

think of committing suicide

* * *

" "_**You're sick, aren't you dear?" " **_

Yes I am but…

"_**I'm sick of the tears"**_

I'm tired of crying, I wonder why when the time comes when I want to cry, my eyes disobeys but whenever I try to stop myself from crying, my eyes just won't dry up,

_**Why can't everything just end simply?**_

I could only wonder why though—

* * *

"_**Everything I aspired to be**_

_**Is nothing that will become of me" **_I danced my way to the smaller stage, the stage closer to the crowd. I tried hiding my tear by smiling at them, smiling the usual smile I go for. The crowd thinking that this was 'tears of joy', I want them to think that. A part of me _is_ doing that

"_**If my expectations are too far-fetched, then just what am I to do?" **_I'm glad that everything had ended, right when I thought I had successfully took my own life but was told I wasn't and that I have _friends _waiting for me. They were true friends who helped me through everything but they were the ones that I also neglected since I didn't think they were sincere at all

"_**Give a sign, give a sign, a reason not to die" **_While singing this part, I clenched my fist, put it on the top of my chest then shook my head, adorned by my sad, crying face

I stopped shaking my hand, unclenched my clenched hand and faltered my voice, just like we practiced, _**"Give me a chance to prove my worth" **_

"_**I constantly search for a place to cry" **_The screen showed a video, replacing the earlier, a picture that showed a train, a girl with pink hair, tears streaming down, beige as the background, bubbles coming out from the train instead of smoke, a loop track, two green hills and the word, "IRONY"

"_**Why won't" **_the tone I used was up and down, 'Why' being the higher and the other the opposite, "_**these tears just stop pouring from my eyes?!" **_I intentionally knelt with force; my hands crossing in an 'X' way, in addition, my hair reacted slowly as it flew before landing at my back gently

The stage went black, giving me the chance to hide in the box that was decorated in the middle; nevertheless, I continued singing after the pause,_** "It's hard to constantly think of the same things, it's just unnecessary to think too much"**_

"_**You always told me stars would guide me back home" **_My once stopped falling tears continued where it left off and left me crying in the stage, fortunately, I didn't start hiccuping or else it would've ruined the song. I was still hidden while singing, I rested my back on the side of the box I'm in, the box, big enough to contain a person my size, is where I somehow rested physically but my mind kept on going and going, kills me inside. The song I was singing was a combined piano and original, my manager thought of this, there would be parts where it'll show the original or the piano version so that it would be easier for a newbie like me, so the second part became slower after a short pause, _**"Although they only show at night"**_ I exhaled abruptly, somehow adding more effects to the song

My tears kept on falling, my cries are starting to get louder and louder, I try to wipe them but they just ignore the loss of the other and goes on like an endless river, I banged my head quietly on the metal box I'm staying in for the meanwhile, then got ready for the next lines, "_**You always showed me so much kindness, I don't deserve it; I have failed you too much" **_These words comes from the bottom of my heart, I really, really do, "_**I think my tiny heart is going to split" **_Quietly I sang this, "_**Please just leave it be, for now..."**_

With the instrumentals going on, I slowly showed myself while the stage became a brighter shade of black, became grey then a dozen of colors, white and black being the biggest of them all.

"_**Step back from me..." **_I remember, these were the words I used when I told Kurapika I already know everything, I know his betrayal, when I told myself that I really was wrong for loving my forever mad father, my ability to look into the future got lost and I became a normal person, of which I'm happy of, but my father wasn't, obviously.

It just came clear to my soul that I truly didn't love my father, I've mistaken it for something far different, it was the long lost love for my mother, I thought that maybe if I loved him like I do to that turd' that he'd repay it back like Mother always did

"_**Please leave me be..." **_I closed my eyes in a calm manner, but I showed them the face I would always show, the feeling that I would always feel.

WOUNDED

I extended my hand and opened my palm; I looked like I'm a vampire who would stretch his hand to protect its face from the sun if not for my closed, tranquil but troubled (in a way) face. My other hand clutching my upper clothing,

"_**This so-deceitful road that I stumble on" **_I remember, I wrote this when I was thinking of ending my life, I wrote this song with so much feelings, so much truth is held in this one song… maybe that's why it became a hit, maybe, "_**is never going to end..." **_My voice faltered again, then almost immediately, my eyes shot wide open, showing the emotions held within it, "_**It's getting difficult to maneuver, and it's just worthless to try and runaway" **_It's truly, stupid to run away, never the answer to questions, to problems.

The screen showed a running character, stopping abruptly, standing like a lonely person who has won the war, suddenly turning around seeing nobody but words of pain and an endless cycle of her painful life, a river forming in her face, thanks to the thing that gives her vision,

"_**So I'll just hold my hands over my ears, and block out all this noise!" **_I used my two hands to cover my ears like in the lyrics, not worrying about the microphone because I always have another one, "_**How can I live not knowing what life is?" **_It was like I was asking myself that, since I looked like a troubled person, which I am, then a mutter suddenly comes out of my mouth, (the lyrics above)

I'm showing them the real me, they wouldn't know won't they?

"_**Sometimes my dreams seem to be more realistic" **_As I sang this, the screen, a special part was showed, it contained my happy pictures with my present friends, they were the true people, I'm happy they found me, I'm happy they 'meddled' with my life and assisted me go back on my own feet, and stand with only confidence and happiness in my eyes, the pictures had only two, two mere seconds to be showed, it was okay, at least it showed every single picture I have,

I looked down, _**"Obviously I can't be called happy," **_then slowly raised my head showing the fragile girl I am, "_**But then, what am I, after all...?" **_

I stared at the crowd ahead, my tears started streaming down my face for the hundredth time as the life I had back then flashed before my eyes, pictures of the person who changed my life stood out in my mind, I couldn't look at his face right now, after everything that happened

People were cheering, asking for an encore, as I shook my head, I thanked all of them, tried covering my mouth, a failed attempt to stop myself from crying out loud. My shoulders already were giving up on me, shaking endlessly as my eyes blurred out to the sight of that blond man that got me in this new life I live.

"Yosh! It's finished! Arigatou Kurapika-san for helping me in this video! Without you, I probably am never going to finish this in time for the contest!" Neon, in a school uniform, hugged Kurapika with all her might as she said all these words, oh, I remember, Neon's going to enter this contest as well.

Kurapika pat her head, "Y-yeah, you're welcome, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Also, thanks for guesting the MV!" Kurapika smiled at her, why was she so happy? Is it because she finished the Video in time or because of how it turned out? Neon was good in acting, really, it made the work easier, a lot easier.

"If it weren't for your acting, it would've sucked," he paused; Neon punched him lightly as she giggled, "Although I wonder why I'm the bad guy in this show?" He joked around, finding giggling Neon in front of him,

"Stop it…." The blond guy looked at Neon with curious eyes as she dashed out of the room after squeaking a 'wait'. Just what is she up to now this time? The man could only wait

A few minutes passed and the Pink-haired millionaire came back with a cake in her hands, Killua holding balloons and Gon and Leorio singing a 'Happy Birthday' for their entrance song, Neon joined not long after they arrived while Killua just stood there,

"U-uh….. this is for…?" He trailed off, thinking that he should ask who this is for before getting overly excited about them giving him a surprise party

"FOR YOU!"

"idiot" Neon said, blushing, Gon smiling, Leorio muttering the 'idiot' and Killua agreeing the trainee doctor

"Oh…. Thanks?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURAPIKA!"

"Yey! Happy birthday to you!" Gon hugged him like a small toddler would to its nii-chan, Kurapika; to say he was happy was an understatement because he was MORE than 'more than happy'

Killua stood there, spine feeling a chill run up to it, his eyes twitched, not of the scene in front of him but all thanks to the traumatic memory he just remembered now. After seeing their video, the people were asking for him to act as a female again and he DOES NOT want to ever again! But then Gon would kill him, far from reality (hey we can lie right) and he doesn't want that…. Maybe, just maybe they'll be guesting for another MV and he'll be female again, oh great, he thought.

With Killua, like always, ending the story with a thought, he scoffed,

"_Why am I the only one suffering?!"_

* * *

_Neon: YEY! YEY! It was a success! I hope people give me a seven, not a ten, I love seven, it's my favorite—but then I also like ten because of how cool it looked, it sounds like a spy's name, ten, ten, ten, hmmm…._

_Kurapika: Please forgive me for any bad parts, I'm one at fault_

_Author-san: *Shakes head* I didn't know you could be an idiot sometimes Kurapika, you know I named myself after you just so people would not be mistaken you for a girl, I'll cut my stupid thoughts—it's not you Kurapika, it's me, now I sound like a person breaking up with another, just sht, I'm the one who _wrote _this, so I should be blamed for any wrong things :D_

_Neon: OH! I remember! It's ONE! ONE! YOU SHOULD GIVE ME ONE INSTEAD! It's the 'Kids Next Door's' leader's name! The Number One sounds so cool!_

_Kurapika: *face palm* Neon, don't you want to win this contest? _

_Neon: Nope—I mean, yes, yes I do._

_Author-san: I seriously thought you were going to tell them that WaterAngel121O–san's helping me with the chapters Neon =_= Oh by the way, the WaterAngel1210's helping me with the chapters :D YEY! Is this supposed to be called a collaboration now ? :? ^^? I dunno, please tell me if it is so, so I can tell the people :D_

* * *

_I disclaim everything that is mentioned that I do not own ^^%, Is it okay if I put in Neon as the girl who sang Irony? _

_Lyrics by Leelee sang by Road and 3 Lizz 3 _

_Request by Retz (Guest)_

_I appreciate every single reviews of yours :DDDDD REALLY! _

_Retz, I'd love it if you made an account :D I wanna be friends with you! (and basically everyone else here) [*Creepily looks outside to see if anyone's there* *whispers* I enjoyed writing your request hehe,] _

_Anyone who wants to talk to, please come to meeee and many other people out there, cause' heck life is so boring!_

LAST NOTE: I AM VERY SORRY BUT I PROMISE YOU ALL OF YOUR REQUESTS EVEN IF ITS A HUNDRED I, TOGETHER WITH WATERANGEL1210 WILL DO IT! SO PLEASE KEEP IT COMING! Only one rule though, I only accept Japanese Songs


	3. Yobinashi Deceive: A Hisoka Special

**Yobanashi Deceive**

"**The story of deceiving one's eye"**

**A Hisoka Special**

* * *

**Beat box and the rhythm flies**

'I wonder what the others are doing right now. Macchiii~ Hmmm! I bit my tongue~ I think she's thinking of me right now~'

Under, above or just about in the middle, which means the railings of the bridge, around midnight, there you can see a figure of a teenage red-head man, a shrewd smile across its face and a signature pose, the pointer finger gracefully landing on the middle part of the lip where it looks like its cut.

The man, a handsome one to be more specific, laughed in a sly manner, his arms inside the care of the two side by side pockets of his ash-blue pants (or jeans?). His head followed the beat of the ever so beautiful sound of silence; anyone would think he was mad because of what he's doing. Beating one's head without any music, just dead silence, who would do that!? Because if one would consider the time which is twelve twenty seven, they would think of him as an escapee form the mental hospital.

The pace of his steps slowing then accelerating its speed in no seconds wasted, he looked like a person suddenly flying from a place where he hates the most

**Overnight the city seems to mirror back**

A creepy smile found a place in the man's face, his eyes narrowing in a 'sexy' way if Fan-girls were to describe. He stared at the water as he dangerously sat while rocking back and forth on the metal fence of the bridge, he noticed how the people liked keeping their lights on when he observed how the city buildings and street lights, together with some cars on the travel reflected on the water, the un-pure water, as how he describes himself

**Beat two and the concrete shines**

'One beat, two beats, equals Angel Beats,' he sang, kicking a random rock hitting a random cat and the random cat, thanks to the man, randomly hit a random trashcan and that random trashcan spilled random trash and with the random trash scattered randomly everywhere causing Hisoka, the man, to slightly cringed at the foul smell possessed by the random trash.

Random being the main word here

**Is it fine if I complain just a tiny bit?**

He laughed the laugh anyone would give if ever they found something amusing when they feel tired, a husky one, in almost a whisper, as he noted that he doesn't like to talk or hear very loud noises on a time as late as twelve.

He wanted to pet the cat but he couldn't go crouching around thanks to the stench produced by the rubbish. The red-haired man covered the holes of his nose with his sleeves, a slightly annoyed but mostly amused look on his face.

"Complain, give gratitude to… Oh what should I pick?"

"Yes, complain it is"

"May I whine like a five-year old though? Will you let me? Even just for a few seconds would be great"

He continued whispering to himself, position still like the description I gave earlier, while he walked on one of the side-walks of the city. He would pass some flickering street lights by and then stop to check some things.

**Hey, up for a little talk?**

He would often look to see the time displayed at the screen on his phone or just to be careful not to miss any messages from the gang and if ever his most beloved partner needs him. A check on the watch, a check on the phone, that's what cycle's happening right now to him, excluding the Blood Cycle and such.

**Got a tendency to hurt from little things**

When he saw none over the past hour, he frowned, finally letting the real emotions inside him go up a bit, why do these things affect him so easily? Puny things like people not actually caring for him? No, no, he doesn't want people to see that he thinks like that, so instead of keeping on with a frown, he borrowed eternal smiles from the smile shop, specially made for lonely people like him.

**Ah, mind if we walk and talk?**

He wishes for her to stay close by him, chat while strolling down the pits of hell, unlike others who would take boring ones in the beach and junk, but he couldn't ask her that if she doesn't send him a message, he has more than enough courage to do that, he can even convince her by going there but he wants a change in the everlasting series or events that keeps on going and going and going, makes him dizzy, sick and somehow refreshed after 'throwing' everything out of his rotting (not really) stomach

**Cuz I'm bored, I'll tell a story**

Tell a story about the man who can't be shaken in the world where he and he only knows the truth but tend to keep silent, tell lies and act like the most innocent creature that has ever lived on planet Earth

**You'll laugh I guarantee**

Neither humor nor romance, plain angst, however give the story the gratitude for being too sad that it'll make you shed tears you never knew you shed.

**Now back to our little tale**

His so called life made no sense; made little progress from what he was before, being hurt by his always drunken father physically and often taunts him with everything he tries doing, he, inside, was always the young boy he was before

**It began in a strange land like any tale**

He remembered every single event that happened in his life. He couldn't forget all those, the good and the bad, witnessing his mother's death and being found by his 'friends'. He could never find any more things to smile to, to be happy of.

**Oh but, and now this strange**

It was strange how he would still have the want to reminisce his past, the un-denying pain in his past that was caused by his father and by himself

**It'd seemed as if it were like any place**

His life is like the normal cliché of families, father gets drunk, hurts mother, then son protects mother. When son protects mother, father gets angry and decides to kill son, when father gets angry and decides to kill son, mother becomes a hero and in that second, father triggers the gun or get the knife or something ready and then when father is ready to kill son, mother goes in-between father and son and dies instead.

**10 years and the minutes fly**

After the incident, minutes would pass and when minutes would pass, as would years after hours, days, weeks, and months do before.

**From the day the MONSTER spoke inside of me**

Ahh, but he was different. His life was different from all the clichés known world-wide. He killed his father after seeing the his mother get injured, close to dying and if possible, saved his forever-going-to-be-dead mother and then killed her again, say he got traumatized and it caused a screw, the screw connecting his sanity together, to leave it's assigned duty.

**Dug deeper into my mind**

He is to forever remain silent about that incident, let the memories always be hidden inside the pits of hell where one day he would meet his sickening father

But as he kept on trying to hide it from everyone else the more it rises up like a once dead person's long buried body inside the deep, dark ocean, reaching for the shores for the flesh holding it back is already gone

**"Keep on lying" said the monster anyway**

"Deceive is to believe, right~?"

Hisoka, a man of the opposite of justice, stood in front of a wall, a dull one. A smirk came upon his face and his hands instantly showed two spraying cans, a mask by a trash bin.

And he started painting the walls with 'decorative' words in various colors mixed from the two spraying cans

**So I've lied and I've been tricking ever since**

He looked behind; slightly innocence and surprise crossed his face but reverted back to the sly look that would be his everyday ornament for his face

**No, not a single person out there can see what sits behind**

He lies, he hides, he never wants the truth….. and he's the deceiver, one that you can count on to hide everything from you either for your safety or his amusement. He's a psychopath that dangerously knows almost everything. He's that scary. He is a 'monster' in a form of a handsome young man. A cheery outlook (attitude) in first impressions or if you are to befriend him, take his playful manner too but the moment you get the sight of his true form, you will have to regret ever breathing the same air as he do. You will regret getting tricked into believing he was an innocent form. You will regret everything.

**Just a monster by now, can't deny that it fits**

Yes, even their leader calls him a monster, considering that person's personality as it can also rival Hisoka's personality but in a cold, composed version, still a liar, still a liar (the leader I mean).

It seemed as if the word "monster" was made just for that man, he was so like one….he can never, no, he would never reject it… he truly accept that name as his

**"Oh wait, my bad!" "Don't get mad"**

"It's my fault" "Ah, I lied, it actually was yours" "Please laugh? Cause when you get angry… it turns me on~"

**"You know I'm just a liar in the end"**

"You're aware that all of this is a lie right?"

**Oh my god you're underhanded!  
**

The deceitful bastard walked away from the wall slowly, snickered, then looked back at the barrier between the alleys, he again snickered, covering his face this time, removing the mask and throwing the cans on the ground, he thought with his left eye closed gorgeously, "I really am devious"

**Where's the trick, don't have a clue?**

Can't they see what he hides? Uh—thank you Hisoka for leaving no signs of you lying, thank you, we are very grateful. Like yeah. Very.

"Can't figure it out?" & "Find them" are the common answer he would give when asked how he hides everything for himself

**Hope you don't mind, that I don't mind**

He doesn't care about how he would tell the wrong information about anything on purpose, some would call him sarcastic, and some would call him sneaky or sly, sometimes even both

**Is it now scaring you too?**

For all he cares if he creep the freak out of anyone's body, he's a liar and he, for once, telling the truth, doesn't matter

**As I lie and pass 'em by**

He walked down the same streets earlier, went back to his hiding spot where he was about two hours ago. A sigh escaped his red juicy—red lips, let's stick with red lips, the man used the palm of his hand to support his now resting head, for his convenience. The sun's rising. He stared at the blazing auburn sun claiming its glory in their part of country again as it over shines the moon's borrowed light; he bent his knees up to the middle part of the fence, a relaxed look replacing his earlier mask.

He slightly looked beside him, presence of another being felt with his sensitiveness.

"Hi my name's Kasohi" he smiled at the person behind him, it didn't show itself to the red-head, "Yeah right" sarcasm clearly evident. Hisoka swiftly walked up to the person, a female with purple hair, sharp yellow-orange eyes, cool demeanor and etcetera, purposely going near the woman's face, to hear what she was about to answer, when he heard her say it, he smiled creepily yet would make women die of happiness, he left the place, shaking his head.

**I feel they're growing in my mind**

Why did he have to isolate truth from everyone even though some already knew of his petty games? The female earlier never left his mind, tsss, he, for the tenth time laughed a little. What did he think when he said that?

**Again today, I'll smile at all the little pieces in the game**

He's in regret, yet he finds the reason to smile. Don't bad things activate the inner happiness inside that you never knew you had? Little people used for entertainment and somehow revenge, but still a smile never leaves, it's a must.

Because….

Smiles. Gets. Scarier. When. Killing.

They make the people look more sadistic, daunting and of course, it would be the very last thing a person would see so why not make it memorable?

* * *

**Beat on and the girl who shy's**

Machi, the person's name earlier in the beginning and the only person he interacted with the whole night he was out in the streets, oh how he _loves _playing with her. She's always so calm and reserved, never the type to gush about stupid things like what school girls would do, not used to make up or wearing girly clothes. Simple clothing like a jacket, a t-shirt inside of it, pants and rubber shoes—if not, then she would wear thin similar to what seems like a kunoichi

He could feel her

_Budhum_

**From the night that disappears like everyone**

He's sure to find no one there anymore once he comes back, she's there to pick her up, he escaped her grasps, well, more like, he ran away and she was not, like she is always, in the mood to go after him.

She's vanished as the darkness has when the Sun dominated the place once again

**Beat two and the boy who hides**

His close friend, one that he, of course, still lie to, Gon, a sixteen year old young man, only four years younger than him, reminds him of his personality as a toddler, one that knows nothing of the glitches of this so-called we call 'life'. Maybe it was the reason why he came closer to the person always in green, because he wants to experience being wounded every day but still manage to be happy for the sake of the 0.000000000000 (I could go on) 000009% of sanity deep hidden inside of him

He could feel him

_Badumph, Badumph_

**From the hateful lies that make him cry so much**

That guy, Gon, despite the personality he hold, not one in the world would suspect the sadness that even a professional cannot see even though that emotion has already been thrown out from the deepest part of the vault of our little minds…

**Oh yeah, pretty sure it's that**

It's the resemblances that connects the two of them, yep, it probably is

**Stupid thoughts of an ideal "input" inside**

Opinions, opinions, they're all the same. Opinions about him, opinions about her, what a stupid excuse for the word gossip

They never are aware of what that person went through, so why judge?!

Hisoka simply shook his head, caused by his thoughts, let out a shaky breath for the day is getting cold. It was just night time an hour ago, times pass fast. He feels empathy to those who could not protect themselves from those hurtful but then again, worthless words of the devil… In his case though, he will call it the _other_ devil since he himself considers himself _THE DEVIL_

**Beat beating into my heart**

His heartbeats palpitate in a hurried manner as he watch other useless people die, "Pound my heart! Pound!" "This is turning me onnn~"

**But I already knew that long long ago**

The gossiping of the people? The fear they feel when he passes by? His insanity? And many more? He knows of that even before the world has yet to be born.

**Sure I see now, if all that became the truth**

Lying is his specialty; it's his greatest talent, if lying is considered as one. If all his lies were to revealed, may all people mourn over all those he'd hidden

**No way I'm gonna live all on my own with nobody else**

He was given the punishment by the Holy One to be isolated from the world people live in; he's a devil in any way you look,

**"Just another lie?"**

He can never gain trust from a person he already know and if it already knows him, "You look like you're lying"

"That's because I am"

**"No no, I swear this is true!"**

Isn't it strange how the truth always sounds the opposite? Like it's another lie spoken?

**Oh god my brain is drained and drowning all itself with every "no"**

He remembered these conversations with the members, "Don't you think I look good Machi?" "No"

"Am I really that sexy?" "Ugh, leave me alone, but no", "Do you believe in everything I say?" "Yes… if you and Danchou switch bodies."

And many more if you ask me

**Oh my god you're underhanded!**

He found himself in a familiar street, it holds so much memories from his childhood, it brought them all back, not leaving any part be left alone, he remembers the smell, the pictures and the sound of himself laughing the maniac way when he was on the edge of killing his father.

His screams of pain and regret filling the room up, together with his laughing

**Listen to this beating heart**

The part where his mother came to hug him and check if he was okay and he just went ballistic all over again with his mother made his stomach exercise voluntarily.

**Hear the all greed, the forgery**

His mother sensed everything he was feeling that time, he was confused- he became confused, and his mother understood that for she too felt that way, that's why she herself told him that it was okay, what he was debating about, should he kill her or not? And right when 'not' was winning; her mother cupped his troubled face and told him to do it

**The only reality**

Her voice sounded like a snake's when she finished the word 'yes'', he didn't know what happened before and what happened next because all he saw was a blur of blue, his mother's eye color, and last was black.

**If I say I'm really lonely, you could figure just a bit**

He continued his fast steps; he exhaled, trying to recollect his mischievous demeanor and shook his head to distract himself for a little while from all flashback's he's been having. If only life would be fair

**And nothings changes**

Like always, he readied himself with a smile while on his way to his former apartment. Nothing will happen if he tries to change everything that has happened; it only will make it worse than it already is.

**Ain't it crazy just enough to make you grin?**

He started singing in a low tone, almost like a whisper, but it kept on increasing and increasing, the volume of his voice that is,

**Oh my god you're underhanded!**

"Oh my God I'm underhanded" he started mockingly. By this time, he was already opening the doors leading to where the explanation behind his twisted personality. Why he's like this.

**Hate this! Hang onto the beat**

"Can't see the trick? -I gave the clue~" Obviously starting to invent his own lyrics but still making use of the tone, he continued. The man observed the place he once called his home, putting his two hands on his hips, whistled lowly, looked down; and his eyes widened because there he saw the forms of his mother and father, where they died. Where he last saw them lying.

**What a surprise, no one to blame**

A 'pretend' look of surprise covered his whole face; he put a hand in front of his already o-forming mouth.

"That's a shock" The walls where know he last sat on, where he collapsed out of stress, there he saw the outline of his body.

**I can no longer be saved?**

He was dead? Did he die that time? If he did then who killed his mum? What's the explanation for him mistaking himself for murdering her? What happened?

He's lost on his own little world of darkness, the darkness that consumed his every bit of mind…

**If you say there's "not a problem"**

Lying gave him the temporary chance of escaping his past, like some anime characters would

**I know that you never change**

Still, regardless of everything he found out, a grin made his features sharper and creepier

**"Oh well I messed up"**

"I messed up, ha~ ha~ ha~"

** "Again"**

He blinked

**Hating me until I die**

The image of a young red-haired boy crying his life out

**Drowning in the lies until THE END**

Then a mysterious young man's silhouette together with what seems like a gang of teenagers

In the end, from a child who died together with his parents, somehow got revived but still has the memory of his past life, became a liar to avoid everything and for the heck of it, remembered everything and…..

_You figure the ending out ]:}_

* * *

"I think this is creepy, especially with Hisoka being the narrator and the actor at the same time" the person saying this shivered

"Yeah, I agree but it makes this different from the two entries…. I think I love this!"

"It's well made. Whoever edited this is good"

"Pft, mine's waaaay better than this"

From a voice outside, they heard, "Oh, I didn't know you're entering this contest Leorio" a certain blonde shivered at this voice, his eyes turned into a cold and hard one, "Kuroro" he said with so much poison

Then a short black-haired male came out next, he 'pff-ted' and stated, "For your stupid brainless brain's information, Danchou here's the one who edited and created the movie. Hisoka merely followed Danchou's orders and acted for it."

"Why the f***ing he** did you think we care!?" a raging Kurapika shouted, Leorio tried to hold him back while Killua nonchalantly glanced between Kuroro and that Feitan guy, Killua wondered why Kurapika's statement was censored when clearly the words were "Fudging" and "Heck", he scoffed, "Tch, people these days. Trying to act SO safe to protect the children"

"We'll leave, Hisoka, greet that guy you wanted to see so much so that you can stop your stupid-excited attitude already" Kuroro, calm voice, handsome features, and a book in his hand, he left.

"…Riiingooo-channnn~" and there goes the shivers

Like EVERY CHAPTER would end, it always will have a Killua-thoughts special, and here is one, I repeat, you should expect the others to have this so that I wouldn't have to give introductions, mehehehe

"_This is so stupid"_

* * *

Notes:

This will not stay similar to the original Yobinashi Decieve's real message since its Hisoka we're talking about… I made it more extreme and hard core or something close to that…. and I'm very sorry if the character isn't well made, its pretty hard actually, writing Hisoka… hhmmmm….

Here are some things I caught in the video while getting inspired, I do not own this.

"lying is my specialty"

"but truth be told, I'm kinda bad at it"

"Isn't it strange that its always the truth that sounds suspicious?"

* * *

AND GUYS! I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING! 'Just A Cadbury'-san made the COVER FOR ME! Well, its Neon since I like her so much… and well… I like her!

Like last time, I promise you all that I will make every request but please be patient, well; I know you're all patient, hehehe, but yeah.

To Retz-san! Thank you! And okay! I understand :3 HEHEHE thanks for that! Neon also thanked you! Ah those, I'll try making them! I just hope I get an inspiration somewhere :3 Don't worry though, I think I'm close to being inspired 3 I heard it! I even put it in my playlist. Heheehhe, thanks!

…. But hey! I found a boy version of it and the voice…. It's so... *Hisoka mode* s_exxxxyyy~ _Don't mind me people O.O

DarkxxVoice: Aww, thank you for the suggestions! I'll try asking WaterAngel1210 there!

AND to Butterfree-san!

I'm sorry for not thanking you personally, totally slipped my mind. I thought I already did that… wait, have I already? And I am very grateful for what you said, I now tried to fix that confusions of some sort X3

Bwahahaha, and here, I loved how everyone gave Kurapika low points! But hey, let's wait for his moment in this story!

Thank you everyone for the feedbacks! I really, really love it! Even if you don't follow, favorite and those things!

* * *

**I do not own anything that I obviously do not own. Credits to Juby Phonic for the amazing lyrics ;D super fan of hers here guys!**

* * *

**Wait, who requested for Yobinashi Deceive again? No one? Oh well, it **_**is a**_** special…. I guess**

* * *

**Sorry for the very long foot note but I need it, forgive me TTATT: Here: The explanation: Hisoka thought he was the one who killed his mother after he killed his father because his mother told Hisoka that he should kill her for an unknown reason, Hisoka didn't want to do it but he was so corrupted and such that he was debating whether to do it or not, he was surprised to see his mother take his hands who was holding a gun and shot herself while the trigger is in Hisoka's little hands, now here's the part, **

**Hisoka didn't know he also died that day, but he did….**

* * *

**Updates of scores:**

**In Irony:**

Neon: 10+10 =20

Kurapika: 5+3 = 8

**Yuukei Yesterday:**

Killua: 10+10+10 = 30

Gon: 10+10+10 = 30

* * *

**Right now, Yuukei Yesterday's leading with perfect score, Irony being the second, Neon having twenty and Kurapika the lowest: eight :3 PLEASE VOTE! Or else Hisoka won't come to you house today **


	4. A Solution for Jealousy: PonzuXPokkle

**Bold for Lyrics**

Normal for POV

_Italics for the statements overheard_

* * *

**A Solution for Jealousy **

**PonzuXPokkle \2011\**

**"So, how did your love story begin?"**

* * *

**A song that describes exactly how I feel when I have a crush! –rachie**

* * *

They say High School's where you get to enjoy your teenage life, where we experience love on the spot. Whether it is Love at First Sight, Forbidden Love, Shy Love, Crushes, Friendship-love, etc. there still will be love everywhere you go when you're a High School student.

There are also different kinds of people, the nerds, the superior, the weak, the normal, the friendly, the selfless, the selfish, the bully and many more…. If I were to describe myself, I would definitely be called the selfish one.

This is the story of a hopeless guy in romance, getting all stupid with jealousy. Know what? Being stupid _because _of jealousy sounds kind of fun to watch/read, with the idiots around the world? This will be a blast!

* * *

_Kring!_

Once again, the school's bell has gone berserk, with having to surprise every student who was not expecting the ring.

It informed the people that it is break time.

I remained seated in my seat, while I cozily take a sip on my hot chocolate, rubbing my hands on my warm scarf, this felt good—but this good feeling got cut off by the conversation I happened to overhear

A bunch of idiots then started singing a certain song at the wrong time,

**Once again a conversation, telling who you like,**

"_Awww, you should really confess to him, Ponzu-chan. I mean, he's nice and you _like_ him right?" _I didn't know why but when Neon mentioned the word "like", it felt like she was glancing at me mischievously, like an evil twin of the angel I once knew she was before I got to know her more.

"_No way, c-confession isn't an option, you know" _Yes! You're right Ponzu! You shouldn't confess! You'll never know, maybe they're not for you and there's always _someone_ waiting!

"_I-it's not true… I think you should confess… to let him know of your admiration towards him, r-right?" _No way, not you too Retz…!

"_C-come on Retz! Not you too!" _They say, soul mates have the same thoughts, and we just said the same phrase, so I think the two of us should really be together!

*sigh* if only it was that easy I would have done that a long time from now…

**All I wanna do is run away**

These guys never stop singing this stupid song.

Back then I didn't know that there was a song that can perfectly reflect on what I'm going through right now and when I found out there actually was, I was so happy I wanted to kill myself. And please detect sarcasm…

**Even though, every single word is captivating**

I wanted to stop listening, just move away from my seat but before I could even do, Killua appeared beside me, asked me what the heck was wrong with me and lazily stared with his nose scrunched up.

**This irritating day…**

Right on the lyrics, morons

* * *

Outside - P.E.

**Guess I shouldn't be surprised; I've always been this way**

I wish no one would ever like her except for me, no guy would talk to her except me, no one would look at her expect me—Darn it stop it with your selfish ways!

Oh how I hate it here…

**But I just can't seem to get it off of my mind**

But I also like being here, doing sports with my friends while catching glances of her beautiful face where no one can even see me doing it

**It's hopeless anyways**

I inwardly cheered when I got a picture of her genuine grin, she just won her badminton match, I sighed, if I was as great as her too…

(I can't get this song off my head! Argh!)

**Guess I should apologize for loving you, it isn't right**

It's not right of me to like her and I have no rights of being an egocentric devil who only wants the angel for himself. I want to remove this feeling I have for her, to see her like a friend, or if not, a stranger… You pink-headed idiot! There's no way that will happen unless I have someone new to replace her place, ugh!

**Not like I could have to courage just to tell you**

I won't try confessing, I won't ask for any advices, I won't do anything to hint that I like you, I don't want to look at you anymore, I have no intentions to make myself look pitiful so that you would go with me—heck I don't want to date you! I just want to remove this wretched feeling in my mind, the feeling of my heart hammering every time you glance at me, I want to be abnormal and feel nothing for once!

**Only thing that's true is that I really love you,**

Those are the words I want to say, those words that are all lies hidden with the wrapper of truth. I'll tell you this one truth….

I truly love her.

**Not like I'd tell you if I even ever tried to…**

But I never have the courage to even try cueing you!

**I'm sorry for this…**

I looked down at the ground, I slightly pouted. I'm sure my eyes looked like those of when you really want to do something but something's restraining you from doing it.

I could hear faint shouts of people; they're interrupting my thoughts so I decided to ignore them. The only time I looked up was when I heard a familiar voice of my two close friends; I could only make out the word "out" then suddenly, a fringin' ball hit me in the face!

This has got to be one of the most humiliating moments that have ever happened in my life! She was standing in front of me with Neon and Retz! Those two tyrants! Ugh! I bet they're saying things about me again!

**I can't cheer you on; I just hope it goes wrong!**

As I lay on the ground with a bleeding nose, I remembered their conversation earlier which made me clench my fists, not because of the fact that she likes someone else but because of the disappointment I felt with _myself_.

How can I wish for her to be liked by no one? How can I have wished for that!? How _could_ I?

Just as I was thinking this, another thought evaded my mind: _I would hold a party if nothing happens for the two of you. I will pray for something bad to happen to you two if you both go out. I hope nothing happens to you and your crush, nothing to bloom out from your love for whoever you like_

The two, Kurapika and Killua, helped me get up and brought me to the nurse… I'm such a terrible person…

Could I be _any_ worse?!

* * *

**The Next Day**

I ruffled my head as I got ready for another day in school, means I get to deal with my foe again. Hi, jealousy

As I was about to open the door, she came running in front of me and waited for me to open the door while slightly jumping up and down. I stopped my actions and looked at her, c'mon pal, speak up. I promise you I'll take care of you from now on, go on my voice!

"You still sleeping, Ms. Bed-head?"

**(Gon: Hey! I have that kind of scene with Killua too where he pat my head and said my bed-head style looked grea—ack! **

**Killua: Stop inventing things, I told you to comb your hair, I didn't compliment you in any way at all. AND it wasn't me or **_**you **_**from the beginning! We were **_**cosplaying.**_

**Gon: Mou!)**

I could have just let her pass! Now I couldn't leave without wanting to know her reaction with my 'little-_joke'_. No, it shouldn't be even called a joke! I suck in these things!

What if she hates me after this, OAO. I shouldn't have said that!

The next thing she did surprised me, she looked like she was embarrassed and then put her index finger in front of her convex lips, that means she's smiling at me by the way, and quietly asked me to keep it a secret while I absent-mindedly nodded, celebrated in my mind, covering my mouth to be safe of any incoherent and un-needed things that might go out of it.

The way she said, "Shh, it's a secret" made my heart 'hammer' like in those books I read to remove this jealousy thing. I tried doing everything I can to stop all the possible future feeling I might feel. I'm scared that if I let this continue, it will be more than a crush and bloom into something more of what I can't handle.

I realized that I won't be able to prevent that from happening anymore since it has already started, so in the end, I gave up to the feeling and looked at it in the bright side, that at least she talked to me.

* * *

The moment I entered the classroom, with her seated, the two dolts came in front of me, Killua and Gon, with a teasing smile. Kurapika soon followed after them, the blonde hummed a little while a newly arrived Leorio shouted a "One, Two, Three", wha— the heck are they going to do!?

With a _retarded_ look, Killua started, "I'm sorry for this~" Gon echoed, "I can't cheer you on" then Killua continued "I just hope it goes wrong!"

…wait… this sounds familiar—"MY LYRICS!"

"Bwaahahahhaha!" and they ran out of the classroom. I glared at Kurapika who only shook his head, smiling and blankly stared at Leorio.

Sighing doesn't do anything… so why do I always sigh whenever stupidity calls for the two of them?

* * *

My stomach decided it needed to flush some food out of it so I traveled all my way here in the place where no one goes to, to remove waste from my body and all I see is a confession happening a crying female in front of me. Oh, and guess who that female is? Coincidence, coincidence, it's her. Ponzu

My wishes came true and here I see her silently crying behind them…

I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move at all. It's like my body got paralyzed after seeing the crying figure of the one that I like. I blamed myself for this. The sickening feeling I get whenever I see her look at someone else… I hate that feeling. The way my heart would beat faster when she's around, it made me realize why the people say that it is the heart that could feel what is really felt in the brain. I wanted to reach out to her, comfort her, take her away from the grasps of heart-break. Why do I want to do this? Maybe because of the fact that I like her… or because I don't want her to feel the same way I make myself feel when I drown in self-pity because she gives her attention to another.

I'm such an attention seeker

Why do I wish for bad things to come to her love live?

Don't they say: if you love someone, let them go?

Oh, but it doesn't fit my case right now. It's because of how I don't really cheer for her happiness that makes me feel bad, that when my wishes finally happen, I begin to realize that this is more than selfishness or jealousy. It had become a twisted feeling that I tend to avoid ever since I first felt it. I know now that I truly can never go back to the way it used to be.

When I told Gon and Killua about this, (The love-experts) they both gave me their opinions. Not really helping though but is full of truth.

"Aren't you losing… a little hope in getting her to see your way?" This was Gon's comment

"My dear friend, I think you're taking this as serious as how you take on your Math exams, and I also think that it's stupid because she's not really worth it. You can't force someone to like you, you know."

While Gon's question bothered me a bit (Since he was always the optimistic-one) Killua's opinion helped a lot since it has some sense in it. I can't force someone to like me, I sighed.

Before class could start, I muttered under my breath, "If only I predicted this to happen" and then the teacher went in.

* * *

"If you would look in the background of the story—" from that point, I started not to care about our topic for today since I'm still hanging over by the cliff of what happened earlier in the old building. I can't get it off my mind and its annoying me. Gon and Killua not really helping me even just a bit.

I mean, couldn't have they given me an advise or something? Like: You should look for another woman who would take you as who you are.

_That _kind of advice was what I was looking for, but hey now, I shouldn't get too worked up about this. But I must consider the fact that I should end this once and for all so that I can focus on something more important.

Envy kind of changed a bit of me… not…. Actually, it's the one that showed a few things I never knew that was inside of me. Like this self-centered personality, of course I'm selfish, everyone is, but I never experienced it in this way… you know, overly different situation

I've come to the conclusion that this feeling has something against me, as if I did something to it before, it held me back, held many great things about me back, and replaced this slightly new side of me.

I want to talk to her, I want to walk with her, be with her alone, I know I was once capable of doing that all on my own but for the first time, when I felt my cheeks burn when she looks my way or when she catches me looking at her, it all changed.

I couldn't do anything with her all alone. I'd have to be assisted by either Gon or… Gon. (No one really seriously helps me with these things except for Gon ^^")

I was getting very sucked in my thoughts that before I knew it, class has already ended and we're sent out to go home or do club activities.

Hearing all these things from myself… I'll grab this perfect moment. Yes. I'll…. I'll try confession, I know I told myself that I won't even do it, I couldn't keep these feelings inside anymore or else they'll blow up.

As I ran to look for her, probably on her way to her club room, I noted how cliché this was. I'm chasing after someone and no one's even there in my way, to block me.

Where have they gone? Why aren't they here to bother me? I smiled; I bet they were expecting this to happen. With their stupid comments, it pushed me to do this, along with the want to ditch jealousy and love.

After a few minute of running in the halls, I found her, just about to open the room to her club.

"A-ano" I panted, rested my knees on my lap, the way I read and see people do when they finished running after their soul-mates (Of course, because they've ran, they _must_ have been tired, that's why they did it.)

"What is it?" She stared at me, probably because she was surprised of my sudden appearance, "4:10… in this classroom right here" Every word I said made my heart skip beats, never want to experience this shi* yet I want to, at the same time.

I felt like I was standing without clothes in front of the one I admire

It's so embarrassing but I have to bear it for now…!

I didn't expect her to do what she did after a second, she nodded, she nodded, and she nodded. She nodded—SHE NODDED!

Just assuming, if you and I could go out together… I'd make you smile as if it's the last day of the world

…

I stood before the thing separating me from the near future. My heart wouldn't stop the drum concert inside even if my mind would threaten to kill it just so it could stop beating loudly

Breathing air in, I opened the door. I'm confident of what I'm doing. I am.

Time to go

The moment I entered the room, the music room, which is just beside us, blazed with music and I can clearly hear the song playing. A Solution for Jealousy. It was playing.

Never could have found a better timing

"I know I'm not worth your time, but I…"

* * *

Inside the famous computer room of the school, HXH Academy is where the gang sat: Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio.

They were all silent, nobody dared say anything. It was so shocking. They never knew that Ponzu and Pokkle had a thing for each other; otherwise they wouldn't be reacting like this.

Even though they have been showed many times, they still didn't know that it would come out like this

Killua had had enough of the silence, it was getting awkward, so he commented, "At least I appeared a guy in this video. I hope this wins" Gon looked at him instantly and then smacked him on the back of his head, making the white-haired teen to look down because of impact, he rubbed the damaged part and yelled, "What was THAT for!?" Obviously irked by the action of his best friend

"You're so unfair! We also worked hard on our video! Shouldn't you be cheering _our _video!?" Kurapika only stared at the two

"If I WANTED my image to be ruined then yes, I would cheer for it, but I don't want to so shut up!" They both simultaneously turned their backs to their 'respective' sides and 'hmph-ed'

Leorio chuckled, "Oh how I hope you two would still be like this when you step on Collage" he muttered

Gon's eyes widened, "We—"

"Hi guys!" Pokkle appeared in front of them, waving a hand, Ponzu behind him.

They each greeted the two with their own ways, Killua nodding at him, Leorio patting his back while saying 'Oh hey!' Gon smiling then greeting him with a much more cheerful tone than Pokkle, and Kurapika saying with a simple 'hello'

"What made you come here" Killua questioned with an interested yet bored tone, possible? I dunno

The salmon-haired man rubbed his nape and chuckled nervously, "I found out that today's Gon's birthday so, here I am!"

Killua and Kurapika's eyes went wide, they forgot about his birthday!

"Oh, right, I forgot that its May 5 today, hehehe, thank you anyways,"

"Happy Birthday Gon—" Pokkle abruptly stopped, he noticed that Leorio was knocked out on the ground and asked why he was. Kurapika and Killua only smiled at him very nicely, and just nodded when he got the message.

"What was that all about" Gon turned around to see a lying Leorio, he got curious and asked why, like how Pokkle did, "Why is Leorio lying on the ground?"

He saw no one

Where did they go?

He turned around, "HAPPY BIRTH-DAY GON!" Killua showered him with the chocolates he was pocketing from Leorio's clinic earlier while Kurapika took the trumpet placed on the table beside the door and played a boisterous sound

"You guys!"

"_Damn, I forgot!"_

* * *

**This has got to be the worst chapter so far!**

**Please tell me you haven't quit on me after this, please still read my stories—I beg of you! TT^TT**

**Anyways, skipping the drama I almost gave you back there, I would want to know what you think of the couple. I ship it, though not how I drool over Killua's body—I'll just shut up.**

**And, it sounded rushed, right? Well, I need to go over this quickly since I'll be out for a while and since its Gon's birthday, why not finish this right now?**

**It has been long since last chapter O.O**

**PLEASE VOTE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS VIDEO!**

**Errr… and I'm very sorry Retz (-san) if I didn't satisfy you with this, I'm not satisfied either, heheh, though I finished your first two requests! Now I will write the others! (Oh and I didn't make it like the normal "lyrics after thoughts" kind of chapter/story, I also changed some settings and characters in PonzuXPokkle video.)**

**The male version? Oh, that was made by Fyre, just type the title and add 'cover' and if you see his name 'Fyre' click it, his voice is so handsome and they made a duet! It's what I listen to :3 And the WTFIWLRRH (so long *sigh*) yep, I will get on with it, actually I think it's easier to write since I have already made one but never really finished it 0^0 And yes, I am in the Php. X) **

**Thank you very much for everything that you have given to me as a sign of your support, I hope we can all talk to each other, my favorite and most appreciated reviewers :)**

* * *

**I disclaim everything I do not own and I give credit for rachie for her lyrics and awesome voice. She was the reason why I found inspiration.**


	5. Transparent Answer: fem GonXKillua

**_Bolded italics_**** _is a flashback's flashback conversation and last part as lyrics_**

_Italicized is flashback_

Normal as present thoughts

* * *

**Transparent Answer**

**Fem!GonXKillua**

**"****And then again, saying crazy things like that isn't it just silly?"**

* * *

**"It's payback time" –Killua**

* * *

Three Years after Flashback

Have you ever tried breaking the very thin walls that separate the excruciating reality from the fantasy we once lived in? Have you ever experienced the feeling that you want to cry, blame yourself for something you don't even know if it was your fault or not, and then after, blame everyone else?

The want to pull them towards your hell using a delicate red string, the feeling when every second you live, every bit of you dies; have you ever felt those things before?

If you were to be asked what you want to do to your life when that person that gives you the reason to live dies, what would be your answer?

I believe if I was assaulted by that kind of question in my shut-in times, I wouldn't be able to answer because I stopped loving anyone but my computer, I spent three years of my life fearing that I might make the same mistakes I have done.

I shut myself out from them, anything that I once felt for them, was exchanged for grief and regret, such a bad deal right?

Every time I would have to ask myself why I didn't do anything to help her move on at all, I failed to make her happy like what she did to me—even if that time was very limited and had to be paid

I never forget anything at all…

I didn't know it was going to happen, I thought she needed time on her own, I thought everything was going to be okay after her tears dried up. I truly thought that it was the case.

But everything came falling down like rain from nimbus clouds when s_he _fell, or rather; flee from this building to venture another world. Why didn't I expect anything like this could happen? Why didn't I just become paranoid and comforted her for the fear of the consequences if it was not done? Why didn't I predict this to happen? My brain failed to do what is supposed to be done. I was so disappointed with my brain, with myself, with my subconscious

Committing such an upsetting act, to think that she was the type who would not believe that killing one's self is the answer… What did killing herself connect to being a hero to her siblings? What would suicide do?

.

.

.

All of these were the questions that burned my brain when I was suffering hopelessness…

* * *

Normal POV; Everything just rapidly changed when she started crying. All was falling apart. His world was falling apart. It was like, she was not meant to cry, there are things in this world to stay the way they are. Trees shouldn't talk, cats aren't supposed to bark, lions are forbidden to not eat humans or their fellow animals, we are meant to breathe fresh air to live, not love to live.

* * *

I was not meant to have friends, and she wasn't meant to be sad.

I was wrong in everything I assumed to happen, I tried thinking the positive way and not accuse her of anything. I told myself, 'everything would be okay if you left a girl alone' I smiled at myself at that, 'people needs space when they feel sad' I smiled, 'I'm doing the right thing'– wrong, wrong, I'm wrong, I was always right in everything, so why am I wrong now? Why doesn't my mind help me right now? Why do my feelings clog up my judgment? Why?

Even with all the hints they've been giving, I refuse to believe that she's gone; I rejected the thoughts in my mind… I didn't want to believe anything at all... And that was one stupid decision that ended me more melancholic than what I should be…

* * *

_A young boy was running, he was running on a thousand-mile marathon, he wanted to win but he was giving up. He didn't want to go back to the starting place and restart everything then end up like before again. He hates never-ending, he desires for the end of this stupid run. He needs to end this thing; this marathon is a worthless ride, a ride of the life where when you reach the so-called fabled end, a person's life would be the price._

_He wanted to stop running for he is a human and humans get tired, they always get tired of something even if it was their most treasured thing in the world, they will learn to slowly get sick of it, hate it and abandon it in the end._

_He knew that the life is just that cruel._

_But as I said, once he reaches the 'end', someone would have to give their life to offer to the winner of this single-person marathon. It was like he was going to take one's life if ever he reached the end, nevertheless, he continued running and eventually learned not to care if someone would have to die._

_He was having a hard time in his run; though as long as he gets to rest, he will do anything; sacrifice everything because if he does not, he would be the one suffering. _

_Selfishness came over to wash the purity he once possessed and a twisted character he doesn't know came to be a replacement for the worse._

_Every day he would pray for the success of ending this marathon, but every time he would fail and restart again the next day. He fails to finish the thousand miles in a day and the punishment? Ah, he gets to restart it._

_After every failure, he would sit on his chair inside the student-filled classroom and look out of the window, he would often cover his eyes with his bangs because of the fear of being blinded if ever he look straight up and the sun would suddenly greet him with a literally blinding ray._

_He doesn't talk unless important_

_He doesn't interact with anyone_

_He doesn't want to_

_Even before he would want to be alone, even before his real life started, he was unaccompanied_

_But day after day, a certain air-head would do something stupid that would attract his attention. _

_It stole the unwanted attention he was giving to the grand sky. He stopped observing how the clouds would transfer place to place like what a homeless person would just to find where it belonged._

_He told himself to just ignore her and go on with his business, whatever his business is._

_However, he disappointed himself when he caught himself almost opening his mouth for her. He had the sudden urge to ask her why she was always so happy_

_He didn't fail to notice that a smile never left her face, even when she was getting lectured for her bad grades, in front of the WHOLE CLASS, she would smile, a sheepish one and apologize, then she would promise for a better grade next time and fail. This would become a whole cycle of her every day in school._

_Why would she smile when she had bad grades, look at him, he had the best grades in his year and he wasn't even trying, so why was he _not_ happy?_

_He wanted to ask her why she was always very contented and blissful but he needed to find his answers for himself and not ask her for it since he treasured his pride. _

_She has to come to him first. And he has a plan to make her come near him. This is a chance for him to study her_

_The answer to the question was just that important. Just as his Pride. _

_He never knew, more like, he forgot, as to why he never found himself even the bit of joy in his life._

_He looked at her, she didn't notice, he looked away; he stared at the blank textbook and got startled when a high-pitched voice suddenly was heard beside him, _

_"Well? What are you waiting for?" He mouthed a 'wha?_

_The girl smiled at him blushingly and then pointed at the textbook, his lips were slightly apart from his previous action, (asking 'wha?') although he already knows what she was asking, he pretended to be a confused fool to deceive her and make the conversation longer for observations._

_She scratched her temple, "Why aren't you answering the exercises?" Killua made an 'o' shaped mouth, his eyes still staying the same, dull and soulless._

_Before he could answer, she peered at his textbook and made the face that told him that she was having a hard time either cheating shamelessly or wanting to know his grades, (and yeah, it was just him who was thinking that. No one would even think that she was cheating or something like that)_

_Cheating or Being nosy about his grades_

_He knew it wasn't the first one but the latter. She moved forward, dragging her chair with her making an ear-piercing sound_

_If she was going to ask him his grades he would answer her with the words "the" and "same" combined and if she was asking if she can copy his answers, he would just give it to her. _

_It's her fault why she's so stupid and he doesn't care if he shared an answer or two—or all, people give and take right? He would give her answers to the problems or questions in the books while she gave him the answer to his question._

_She then ignored the question she brought to him and told him, "You know you write such awesome songs with deep meanings" The boy's eyes were the same until he realized what she meant and immediately reacted to what she said once he did. He looked at his book, damn, he forgot to hide it! So that was what she was looking at!_

_He started panicking, this is the first time anyone has ever seen his lyrics! Da*m this world for letting him forget about these!_

_When she saw the reaction of the white-haired adolescent, she also freaked and informed him that she only saw a few lines and that it was enough for her to confirm of the deep meaning the song he was writing held._

_She timidly smiled at him and clutched on the paper with the amazing score of 12 over 100, he recalled how she reassured the teacher that she would pass this exam because she studied very hard for this test, but still got this pitiful mark. He shook his head mentally and sighed with feign disappointment and pity._

_He stared at the sky again, not fully ignoring the female beside him. He sighed. He stared. He thought. He thinks of the world as a stupid, meaningless creation of the Holy Father. That lives of people holds no meanings and that they only live to suffer and eventually die._

_He remembers writing those lyrics earlier in the sheet of paper she found lying on his table._

_She caught his attention again, by intently staring at the window beside her desk, focusing on the rustling of the leaves of trees ever so standing firmly on the ground and never giving up to the fight they have with the strong winds_

_He followed her with his eyes as she stood up close to him. Her face was serious, "Your lyrics are too sad… why is that?" He raised a brow, what was this girl talking about? He shook his head, "It is, but that's just the truth." An answer with no lies blended, it was his answer but it wasn't the response she was looking for. He's being stubborn about his beliefs, like all people do with their own, especially her._

_She broke her serious look, a very rare expression to cross on her face, and grinned at him while handing Killua a bird made out of her test paper, he took it hesitantly but still accepted it with a wry smile_

_Looking at the future, looking at himself look back to the past, he would have to say she was so happy back then. She was always so happy. Always. So Happy. _So_ happy_

_Days, weeks and passed by those months. He stopped the everyday running marathon, he started seeing his happiness, he realized that if he kept on trying to go to the finish line, the only soul that would pay is his, if he continued running in that marathon, he would die slowly and slowly until he would be nothing but a roaming soul._

_He was giving in on her insisting._

_She would say, "Look at the brighter side of life- of everything!" it changed his thinking, not like what he was back then._

_Though he wouldn't let this fight between 'let go' and 'stay the same' end easily with 'let go' as the winner._

_He told himself, he doesn't need her to suffer waiting patiently, crying, for him to return to her if ever he goes out of this world_

_He wanted to disappear back then_

_He doesn't want to know that she's disheartened because of his absence_

_Why was he thinking that these would happen? He couldn't have assumed, no. It was because she told him one time that she would be sad if he faded away from her grasps like a turtle 'running' from the waves with all his might_

_Nevertheless, she still smiled like tomorrow will never come_

_There was a voice in his head that told him to stay, this was just small though. There was a louder, a much louder one than the voice letting him stay, voice that scared him._

_I taunted him_

_It told him that one day he would regret ever talking to her in the first place. He listens to his subconscious because it had always been right then, a battle started between yes and no. Yes, staying and no, leaving._

_Despite being small, quiet, very weak, and having a very small percent of winning this argument, the voice that told him to stay won._

_As he was thinking of these, he stood alone; he let his short chaotic hair (attempt) to fly away from his head. _

* * *

_It was irritating, he stated, her messages were irritating because… because all of it was the truth._

_He would message himself using another number and remind himself, every day how cruel, heartless he was for ignoring her the whole time, and stupid, of the way he let himself get dragged by her in the end, how he gave in_

_Problems after problems came after a year of joy with his new friends, never knew why they were attacked suddenly._

_He never got the idea that just so suddenly, one by one, they will die._

_He became messed up._

_He got confused_

_He was too far deep to be even pulled out of his depression_

_So even if a miracle happened and revived one of his friends, he would still be sad, he would bring thousands of reasons for the revived one to cry and get saddened._

_He tore the test paper he held in his hands in memory of the cranes she used to make for him in every exam, getting this certain memory rise from the sea of the past _

_"Even if I die right now, I know someone would replace me. There are lots of people here in the world and I'm just one, useless child. No one would care if I got replaced in this damned world" He told her, staring at the view in front of him, a sad smile appeared in his sharp features._

_His companion didn't say anything; she was quiet, very quiet which, in fact, made him question himself if she was still there with him_

_But the girl's next move proved his thoughts wrong, yet surprised him as she, without a warning, pulled him closer to her with the help of her scarf that was wrapped around his neck, graceful (careful) enough not to choke him, smiling her playful kind of smile._

_Her hands were behind her back as she leaned in closer to him, he was still frozen in his spot, unable to say and do anything at all due to shock._

_He felt a foreign feeling in both his heart and mind. He can't help but notice how her features were very delicate. His heart was trying to escape the bones that have been caging it inside his body. Her smile glowed brighter and brighter every second. He thought how ridiculous he was staring at her for so long and she wasn't even moving. He found himself sweating in front of her which was a new experience since he never sweated before. The weather today was cold. It was very cold. Why he was sweating, he never figured out._

_As if she was trying to give him a heart attack, she came closer and closer to him until…. It all happened…_

_It was a new experience_

_All of it was_

I thought it was the end of the world. That what she was doing was going to be the death of me. I was so happy that I felt this tingling feeling I could say was… _love…_ was it that?

I remember her saying, words muffled but still understandable, her arms tightened around my waist, "I… I like you Killua-kun"

_As she said those words, he felt himself smile. He wanted to jump off this building because of how joyous he was. He was so happy… It was his first time feeling one._

_"I like you too," he tried stopping a tear as he hugged her tightly, "but I won't ask you to be mine" She looked up to observe how he said this, "why?" she asked, "All because I don't deserve you. All I'm going to do is hurt you. I'm sorry" finally giving up, his tears fell, she responded by releasing him from her hug and walking towards the green barrier separating them form close death, she clutched her hand on the little holes and he could feel her smile from where he stood, "Well… if I asked you to be with me…." She paused, and then turned around, with a big smile, "…Will you… say yes?"_

_And that's where it all started, where he let himself get dragged towards the route of happiness that would eventually lead to future tears, without resisting_

_After that one special year and six short months, everything ended for them. There is no friend without the word 'end', agree?_

_It felt like he came back to the time where his life was still cloudy_

_PANG!_

* * *

_He sat on his chair_

_Today is a day without her_

_He waited for her_

_He really did _

_He looked at the chair in between him and the window_

_No one was sitting there_

_Ah, maybe she was going to be late, or got sick and needed to stay home, yes, maybe it was that._

_A strange feeling and an annoying voice kept pestering him to looking for her but he stayed still on his chair. He was reaching his limits. _

_A classroom without HER makes him feel like there's no one in this classroom; it's as if she and he was the only people in this building whenever they were together._

_He—a strange feeling attacked him. A strange feeling confronted him._

_Something is going to happen and he can guarantee it isn't good…_

_He ignored the tears from his classmates; he ignored their comments up until he heard her name. He heard them ask why she died. Why? And Why?_

_The fact annoyed him is that it was like he was the only one who knew nothing. _

_All he could do was sit as quiet as possible as these thoughts drowned his mind like it was tsunami towards the people in the city_

_It was making him very anxious, though he came up with a conclusion-_

_'Oh God, I don't want to believe this stupid shit' _

_He stood up, eyes covering his bangs when another group of people went to her table, beside his own, and they were crying. Boys and Girls, no matter the gender, tears were gushing out of their faces. _

_He started thinking, what if it was true—_

_His eyes widened. His world started shaking. He can't see clearly, he was exhausted, yes, maybe he was hallucinating, he wasn't seeing people give her desk flowers, they weren't saying she's dead… no, no, no, no, no, no they weren't, no they weren't… no… no… no…. NO! No; this is all but a twisted joke, this is a lie. He doesn't want to believe the truth because to him, the truth would be like ten thousand swords stabbed in his whole body _

_(This is his reaction if he started believing that she's dead)_

_He sat down _

_He knows it would hurt if he asked. _

_He won't believe in anything. He won't._

_He questioned himself, why was he being as affected as the others, if not, maybe even more? Why was he feeling guilty? Why is he asking himself all these?_

_In a flash, the image of her raven hair that's hair has strange natural green on the tips, covered in spots of blood, her smile who represented her whole, covered in spots of blood, the cranes she used to make, covered in blood… they were all gone… they were all—no. That's not true, right? _

I don't want believe in those pieces of shit, not before, that is

_Her retreating figure, the rustling of trees, the pencil and eraser she used, and the vase on her table… _

_He stood up again; he stared down on the floor, he didn't want to cry, he didn't need to cry, he doesn't know how to cry…_

_They say that the ones who don't cry are… the most affected…_

_Yes he stood up, but he doesn't know where to go… he was waiting for something he doesn't know…_

_A thought lingered in his mind as he started looking for one of his test papers, one of the many 100 marked papers. He read what was suspiciously written with a note at the back of one of his papers and got the answer he needs. He ran out of the classroom, crumpling the paper as he thought of the worst things that could possibly have happened—he didn't WANT consider the thought that maybe… just maybe… she was gone for good but he did._

There was a time when I saw her crying; crying all on her own, she was alone. She was saying things I could barely understand. She was saying goodbye, farewell to all of us here.

These three people's names, two of our close friends, Biskue-sensei, and my name, I could hear our names be mentioned by her as if she was saying her last goodbyes to us when someone would die

I stayed outside and continued listening to what she was saying; she was crying very hard, nothing like I've seen before. I have seen her frown, be serious, smile sadly but never have I seen her cry and I think I'd ever want to.

I left her alone, thinking that this would do something, thinking that she just wanted to be alone and damn was I horribly wrong!

When I was alone, she would be there for me, by my side even after everything I've done to reject her every move of starting friendship… and that is one think I was glad about. I'm glad she insisted on being a friend to me because no one ever made the effort to do that. I want to repay the kindness she showed to me, all of it. But why didn't I do anything at all to soothe her? Why did I just leave her all alone in the dark and cold room?

Oh _darn_ you!

_He waited and waited for her text messages to annoy him once again in his room but alas… his phone rang no sound, it was on the highest volume yet no sound came out. No one knew of his number, he never gave it to anyone at all… except for his four chosen friends who're now d—_

_He knew they were gone, news said that the special class was gone, they were gone now and what's left is him and his first friend and now she left him all alone…. Like before… _

I know my friends are gone. They're dead, lingering souls!

She's already dead!

I know they're gone

_He started dreaming of a strange conversation which he was certain that it did not happen. It was just a drea—nightmare. But he can't help being bothered by it, whenever he wakes up, he would take short breathes and sweat hard. Like she was haunting him…_

* * *

**_Killua, do you believe in Heaven?_**

**_Of course not, those kinds of things are just made by Humans because if it existed, the people of this world would have proven that a long time ago_**

**_I understand… but you know, I think it really does exist—_**

Lubdub, Lubdub

A skip to the part…

**_Why do you think I died?_**

* * *

_He understood that he needed this person who flew like the hero she truly is, flew from the window… he just now understood that he needs her for his daily life because without her, life would be as dull as always back then…._

The desks by each other, the gym, the classroom that just survived a storm inside, her smile, her feet, the building, the height, the idea, everything ruined him.

He used to be contented with his life.

He used to be living a normal life

But he _had_ to be curious behind her smiles

He had to talk to her and give in

He had to be her friend

He had to fall in love with her

She had to die

He had to remember her smile.

She had to have such a beautiful smile

And now look at what happened.

He had cried.

**_Even then, I don't think that I'll forget, such a pretty smile_**

* * *

I could just think of how cruel the world is. How deceiving it is. I can see the Irony in my life. I'd rather die than show a weakness to the world, you are my enemy. The world is my enemy. It despises me, I also do to it. It has done many things to my life, so many bad things, took too many people from me when I have nothing to do to it in the first place.

Her death was the reason for my shattering, why I shut myself in for the rest of my life with no plans on going out ever in my whole pointless life.

I realized that I liked this kind of lifestyle, where I had to deal with nothing but the people on the internet.

For the first time in three days, I slept. I slept on my bed. I slept like a soundless baby. And for the first time since her departure, when she left us, when she left me, I let a single tear fall. That single tear felt like an endless production of water, like this was going to be my first and last, that if I didn't cry, I would have to follow after her, and live happily.

No, there isn't a world where we live happy, it'll always end not the way you want it to…

**_"A story where one averts one's eyes"_**

* * *

"You know Kurapika, both of us are in the same situation. Kuroro humiliated you by forcing you to do that new video, The wolf etc. was it, right?" Kurapika nodded, "Yes"

"And you were the female there. People then saw you as a female all the way when that submitted video of yours became a hit. You want revenge." Killua closed his eyes and remembered what happened before this.

When he and Gon were watching their newest video, Tomei Answer/Transparent Answer, Kurapika's intimidating voice was heard behind them. He was asking or rather, forcing the answers from them as to why they submitted TWO videos when only one is aloud.

Killua then started explaining him the reason why when Gon started stuttering and maybe even almost peed his pants, the white-haired teen continued, "While I, I wasn't seen as a female back then. My fans saw me as their prince, I was guy's role-model... or rival... or whatever, but then that Yuukei Yesterday cam and Gon, being as persistent as he is, also forced me into being the girl, since I _'was more capable of being mean'_, direct quote from the tard himself," Killau glared at Gon, so much poison inputted while the guy can only sheepishly smile, "And so, when it became a hit, like yours, some crazy people started calling me as the sexiest female in the 'whole-wide-world'. That hurts my ego, you know?" Killua made a hurt face as he clutched his hands on top of where the heart lies.

Kurapika nodded, "It hurts. But now," he smirked, "I got my revenge. I'll help you too bro. I'll help, you, that is, if you don't put the blame on us when your girlfriend started crying when we beat her video." The blond's face formed that of an insulted one. He blushed.

"Neon is not my girlfriend!"

The two snickered, nervousness long gone, "Okay, okay, just someone you protect... okay"

"Anyways. What video would be best for Kuroro. Yes, I am asking you to help me." Gon put on his serious face, "I think I know what video that is"

Gon gestured them to go closer in case someone eavesdropped and then the day ended

_"Never knew Kurapika's rage can be used as an excuse, bwahahaha!_

_Forgiveness is sweet but Revenge is sweeter_

_Like Strawberry and Chocolate._

_Strawberry is divine but Chocolate is sweeter"_

* * *

_I believe this is as confusing as hell and if you have questions please ask me anything! Oh yeah, I wrote this after I updated the last chapter and finished this in three days, me taking a lotta breaks though I needed to edit a lot of things and then I got lazy and thought, 'I'll just wait' and here I am, I changed a lot of confusing stuff and removed some parts that I really liked TT^TT_

_Here are some explanations to ONE of those that I find really confusing myself:_

**"A young boy was running, he was running on a thousand-mile marathon, he wanted to win but he was giving up. He didn't want to go back to the starting place and restart everything then end up like before again. He hates never-ending, he desires for the end of everything. He needs to end this thing; this marathon is a worthless ride, a ride of the life where when you reach the so-called fabled end, a person's life would be the price."**

That meant that when he reaches the end, a person would die. He wants to finish the marathon to rest already and that this is a metaphor or something like the kind

**He thought that Gon just needed time on 'her' own and he thought that 'she' can do it alone and he trusts her that she wouldn't do anything rash. **

_After every run in his mind, he would sit on his chair and look out of the window_

**The marathon is just his dream and it goes up until he sits on his chair**

* * *

**I really appreciate all of your reviews, thank you! Thank you! I think I update the worst time so yeah…. **

**Thank you very much! (Whispers: I know this sucks too~ I couldn't make it like oen of those stories that will leave you so depressed, I'm so sorry for that!)**

* * *

**Hahaha, I thought so, and I'm glad you gave it seven, I love seven X3… Hmmm well, it's the Phantom Rouge Retz ^^ AND YES! I WOULD LOVE TO WRITE EITHER ONE OF THOSE OR MAYBE EVEN BOTH! I love Magic Mirror, there was a time that I got addicted in it XD **

**And did you notice the story who, for the first time, doesn't have lyrics in it, well I tried making it unique from the others and junk, hope I really did :D**

**Sayonara~! And let's meet again next update time XDD**

**(And here, I tried making three endings and it all simultaneously went unsaved! ARGH! ITS SO DARN ANNOYING!)**

**And, and, and, wait, wait, the italicized is Killua's POV, right? Hmmm... those quotations about revenge is not mind but the strawberry and chocolate _is _somehow mine... those were supposed to be in the original endings. The original endings were supposed to be two different possible endings but then it got deleted and now I made a new one and junk happened and then another bunch of junk and here we are! Thanks for reading  
**

* * *

**I disclaim everything I do not own, credits of the English lyrics to Juby even though this time I didn't use it, for inspiration, yeah, I did.**


	6. The Wolf and Red Riding Hood: KuroKura

**The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood**

**おおかみは赤ずきんに恋をした**

**KuroroXfem!Kurapika**

* * *

**Warning: First Try, Possible OOC's, Attempted Tragedy**

"**No matter how much I think about it, our meeting has only one ending"- Kuroro**

**English****Lyrics****by****ham**

* * *

When one person looks back in the past, happenings of their lives, sad or happy comes gushing back like a dam. Once you think of the happy memories, the sad ones will then evade one's mind.

It's like, without another, one will fail to survive.

Like humans.

They can't live without the other.

Humans will suffer and suffer until they eventually die.

Humans and animals are alike.

Animals and monsters are too.

I'm a monster.

I'm a man-wolf.

I kill and kill, take lives of innocent children, fearful adults and helpless elders.

I don't care and I won't.

But then, like every clichés out there, the thoughts were held up when I met her.

The silky blond locks of her shoulder-length hair, the mesmerizing chocolate-brown eyes that once in contact with the moon, will turn blood-red crimson, her alluring soft voice ever so brightening my every day, everything about her made my heart act abnormally.

It acted as the thing I know so well.

I'm smart; I read a lot of books. I am the leader of my pack and as the head, I would most likely hold the most knowledge of them all, and I say underestimating them will be your worst decision ever

All have their talents, they were once uncontrollable, wild and alone, but it just so happened that I was the one who had the ability to become their master, I had the strength to tame them and make them look at me as their leader.

I am just that powerful

As I said, I read a lot of books.

Not one genre has been unread by me.

To be expected that I know this feeling.

I just know it _so, so _well for I got attached in this kind of story.

I know I was falling for her so badly, I know this is one of those forbidden love, I know it.

I can tell that everything about this is so wrong yet so right at the same time.

I hate myself for not listening to my logical self… I regret staying by that tree to look at her passing by day by day.

Being the over-protective fool I am of my loved ones, I separated myself from her, I tried leaving her out of my mind, I attempted everything to stop myself from going near her every single damn time, thinking that if I didn't, I will be the reason as to why her life would crumble but I just got so attached to her and gave up… I was right, I would be the reason for her sadness-

But having ended our story the way I did, it made me think twice—no thrice of my decisions

* * *

**BOY: It starts with a coincidence**

I was sitting behind the tree, laying my body under its shade while thinking of my next move as leader of the Genei Ryodan, a feared group.

My topless body accepted the heat from the sun and the coolness from the one and only wind.

I put a hand where my stomach lies and another on the back of my head, my foot lied on my other, so when you look at it, the number four will be the first thing to cross your mind. **(A/N: Or your hot body—I mean- your handsome face?)**

I sighed and took a bite from my apple and glanced sideways at the muddy road.

Having to see no one for the past three hours, I sighed yet again and decided to fall asleep. Deep dreams came to attack my mind with bottomless meanings that I know will haunt me for the rest of eternity.

_Red cape_

_Blue dress_

_Yellow hair_

_Brown, cat-like eyes_

_Red lips_

_Fair, creamy skin_

_Black boots_

_And you get a beautiful young lady_

_This person cried and cried in front of me, why, I do not know._

_I just saw how anger, pain and sorrow filled her now red-filled eyes._

_There was a note there that said a familiar message_

"_**We leave nothing, we take everything, we are—"**_

_And the others were smudged with blood._

_When the woman stood up, her eyes evident of rage, mouth gritted and her hands clutched on the note, the place seemed to disperse and change into a blue-skied, green grass, and cute—wait, did I just say cute?—little flowers surrounding her, smiling yet tear-tainted face—and what? A guy was holding her hands, he too was crying. He was telling her words I could not understand while me, I was standing there in front of the two, dumbfounded by the view I was having._

_When the man turned, I saw somebody I'm very familiar with._

_I remember how his raven hair tried flying, that fair complexion, naturally pale, those sharp claws that can easily cut through flesh and the fangs it owned and showed whenever he would talk or smile, they all created a man who I hate with all heart_

**An unavoidable scene**

_There from my spot I saw myself, hugging the female who is a stranger to me. She was begging for me to do something I can't understand_

"_Please, don't do it"_

"_Come back, I beg of you"_

"_I love you"_

_Those kinds of things I heard come out from her mouth_

**From far away I can see a spot of red fleeing**

I sat straight up, my obsidian eyes widening in horror and beads of sweat falling down from my forehead as if they were raindrops

I was panting heavily, I barely caught my breath. I was looking sideways, left, right, sometimes up and at times down, it happened for about eleven seconds until I caught the color—it was red. The color came a blur for me as it seemed like that person was running.

I stood up, ready to run after that person but recalling the dream, my feet were frozen in place. My eyes were as wide as an Ostrich's, my mouth couldn't make a move at all-my body was malfunctioning.

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

**GIRL: Deep within the mysterious woods I came upon a black shade**

Kurapika smiled, she walked in a pace where you'll mistake that she's skipping, gravity trying its hardest to pull her dress' fold so that her underwear wouldn't show.

She slowed her pace down and eventually walked very slow. She tightened her grip on the basket she was holding, inside it is a bag full of cookies and a steaming chicken soup, just enough for a dying old woman—O_O

She started humming a weird song, her smile never really failed to grace upon her fragile face. She observed her surroundings. She saw how the wind would blow the rough trees' leaves, would send birds flying sometimes, and let's not forget how her dress' edge would want to be a part of them flying animals.

She knew how everything around her works, or if not, she will learn it, either someday or today.

Everything that surrounds her, she did not fail to notice, including the shade of black that really stole her attention.

**Feeling that this was the start of something I ran away afraid**

She wanted to figure out what it was but fear consumed her thoughts and controlled her feet which sent her away, running.

* * *

**BOY: Our meeting was—**

Behind the green-leafy trees rested a majestic one where it stood out with its healthy looking branches and gold leaves.

It grew the best apples, the finest ones.

Standing straight with his head above to catch a falling object, the alpha wolf took a piece of its luscious fruit and savored the feeling like it was going to be his last, then he slumped his back on the trunk of the tree, he thought of the dream he had and the suspiciously familiar color of red that became a blur to him because of the speed that person or thing that owned the color

**GIRL: Only meant to come**

The female teen in red, blue and gold panted heavily while her hands rested on her lap while the soup she was about to give as a gift for her beloved grandmother spilled at her mother's freshly made cookies.

What a waste, she thought

As scary as the black thing looked, and how her feet made a reflex action by running, she felt like going near it would have been okay, it wouldn't be harm to her, things like those pacified her fast-beating heart

**BOY: -To an end**

He sighed, for the hundredth time this day. Thinking of that blur isn't going to be of help in his boredom. He decided to look for a book to read back in their lair

**GIRL: And so I chose, **

Red riding hood took deep breathes and gave her best confident look, her chest rose up and then inflated whenever exhaling, this went on for a few minutes until she came to a halt when she saw the same sign.

There were two signs, to go to the shortcut and to the long one.

She had a choice but she picked _it_ and to think that this overused dialogue can become literally, the path she chose was the one that changed her life…. For all infinity would this haunt her

**BOTH: Deliberate to take the longer way around—**

The longer one she chose to walk through, in spite of the fear she felt she continued

**BOTH: I wanna meet you or I wanna touch you or I wanna talk to you but it's unthinkable.**

The wolf stopped midway from going to where his lair stood proudly but is hidden, he rushed back to the tree-filled lot and hid behind bushes, he saw the female in his dreams, the one who made him act very weird, like he was a different person.

Her delicate features were noticeable, but the eyes she bore was the one that trapped his gaze to her

Suddenly he felt something control his body, he wanted to touch her smooth skin, hear her soft voice and meet her, he wants to be friends with her and he was angry at himself for having no answer to the question, _'why'_

It was so absurd

**The delicate you and the dangerous me**

The girl with the hood stopped in her tracks and decided to look back; she heard a shuffling behind her. She smiled and started running off.

Kuroro, for the first time since what seems like forever, smiled, neglecting the fact that she can't see him, he smiled, a genuine one too but quickly came the frown that made his face quite melancholic.

It was a sad frown, because he knew something will be the product of this meeting.

**Our meeting has only one ending**

Their indirect interactions gave them off a great feeling. Day after day they did this. A smile would come when she would sense his presence, as him to her too.

Still, it saddened the male to think that he was never going to be with her truly. He is a monster and she is but a mere human being who knows nothing of the world.

_They're story is nothing but a tragedy of two lovers_

He grimaced at what he read as he flipped through the pages of an olden story book he picked up from a kill

**It is unfair that we are bound to, this cursed faith that will never change!**

How equality is not shown to them by the Almighty is depressing. Sad to say that no entity in this world will have the power to change that, nothing, no one, none at all will be able to.

**AH—why did I have to be—why did I have to be—?**

Days will soon pass since their meeting and yes—days did pass—days and weeks, though the months have yet to come.

All this time, the question that bothered them was—

**The wolf and little re-ed riding hood**

"Why did I have to be the wolf?" – "Why did I have to be Red Riding Hood?"

* * *

**BOY: I'm sure that you will walk again, today on this route and like always I can't do anything except watch over you**

Kuroro kept on watch as the girl continued going through the road of their 'destiny'. He liked watching her, she liked being watched. It felt like she was safe from anything that could ever happen whenever she walks down this road.

Who knew one decision can change the life of this woman?

Who knew she could be happy just by taking steps, taking these measly steps, these little steps that made her keep moving forward?

A smile was visible on his shadowed face; he was hiding behind trees and bushes he put simply because he wants to keep hidden.

How sure he is that she will always keep on going to the place using this path, the longer path. He believed people likes taking shortcuts, on roads, on learning, on relationships and also in life.

They want to learn things the easy way; they want to be rich the easier, faster way, they want everything to be their way. And that way would be the easier one. He never thought that just defying Human's nature can be the thing that will be able to make him defy his own characteristics.

He had his members questioning his actions. Let the mere fact that he even questioned himself of the same thing, bother you

**GIRL: Like every day you are hiding today beyond that tree, so as I walk past I pretend that I don't see anything**

A glint in her eyes told everyone that she is determined and happy to do something. Determined to do what? Happy because of what?

Her suitors were clueless why she ignored them like they were invisible to her eyes. Usually she would smile up to them and bring a news that they all know will be brought upon them but kept on trying their best to win her heart,

She knew rumors about her everyday adventure towards the forbidden forest towards her grandmother's house would be filling up the town for weeks but here's bigger news, she cares not

As she arrived at the post where it had an arrow pointed to her right and then another one to her left, she excitedly turned her way towards the left side and continued walking.

**BOY: My gaze~**

He looked out at the grand sky before him and again towards her figure

**GIRL: You'll never catch it—**

She stopped her actions and stared at nothing but her foot

**BOY: My voice**

The female was unsuccessful to notice the humming of a handsome young man for she was too preoccupied in her own little world.

**GIRL: You'll never hear it**

She started singing a beautiful tune, where the melodies were unreachable by the ears of the self-proclaimed 'ookami'

**BOTH: Only our sighs will overlap with one another!**

An expected action soon followed the what-seems like similar ones, here at the tree he sighed the same time she did which got the attention of the red-hooded fine lady.

It was unknown to them _how _they heard each other's _breathes of hopelessness _but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered when two persons have mutual feelings going on

She whipped her head at the upper left side of the forest and stared at an unmoving black/cream-colored thing—she let her head stay still for a few moments but then broke it when she knew exactly what was happening.

**I cannot meet you, and **

The pair can only imagine how they would see each other directly, personally.

He had planned that he would throw an apple at her head—or not, just below her feet, let it rolling like a wheel and then she would pick it up and give him one of those amazing smiles she had

**I cannot touch you, and I **

Then after her hands got in contact with the apple he would get his breath steady and bring out the product of his effort and courage.

He would stand bravely, confidently, walk to her slowly under the shade of the glistening moon. His eyes will represent his inner personality, the one he never thought he owned—no it was what he wanted to believe, it was the personality he once possessed but tried so hard to hide when betrayal was showed towards him when the only thing he had done was become the son of a killer.

After twenty small but fearless steps, he will put a hand over hers, the hand which she used to pick the apple up, and he would stare at the eyes of hers.

It was so perfect, a time he wants to enjoy… but this is reality and he lived in it before knowing of her existence and he learned the one most important fact in the world: There is nothing to be called perfect

**Cannot talk to you, but it is okay, the **

But why would the Almighty creator of Heaven and Earth forbid them of having such simple wants by creating them as the most incompatible people on Earth?

**Helpless you and the**

She was Red Riding Hood, an innocent, sweet and loving person who was loved and cared by her family and friends, even those she doesn't know started caring for her!

**Incompetent me, **

And he was the Wolf who have been the robber of countless of people's lives. All hated and feared him; all of those were the ones who he does not know

**As long as we are here I'm happy **

Though as long as they enjoyed their everyday life, they will rebel against the crazy truth and live life as every people wants to… but never to go across the boundaries of which the creator of life himself has made for the pair.

**If this is not what you would call love, then I do not see the need for words Ah, **

Kuroro held an apple in his hands and observed every inch of it. He was standing at the middle of the path she took.

He let out a small laugh, if one would even dare declare that things happening to them cannot be described by one of the most 'powerful' feeling people possess, then he would not know what is to be called to describe their situation. Words are just words, as stated by him.

_Of what became to another picture for another fragile page for his love story? T'was thrown away to red-orange dancing flowers… _

**No matter how much I think about it, our ending will always stay the same**

But so are thoughts, thoughts are just things being said to one's self and never been able to shout those words out. This is one of those things that was failed to be spoken—or chosen not to be shown.

His thoughts are nothing but thoughts that cannot do anything to change their situation at all.

Because those are just thoughts

"It doesn't make sense!"

* * *

**BOY: I wanted to meet you,**

The want he possess,

**I wanted to touch you, **

The great desire he holds

**I wanted to talk to you, honestly.**

Truth, it was the only thing that was held within his word

_Those are just the same…._

**To me you are precious,**

He kneeled down and cried softly, how he believes his words can never reach her! How he wants to be reborn into a fine young man who would be the one she called her loved! How he knew this was far from possible… never were they given the choice from the first place anyway. From the very start, they were always The Wolf and The Red Riding Hood who were supposed enemies.

She was to kill him when he wanted to devour her

In his case, he is destined to be killed _slowly _by the one he wants to live with forever but unfortunately, she wasn't a reachable goal and going near her would only be the reason as to why he would be broken-hearted

How dear she is to her but she will never know

**I promise I'm gentle but our meeting is tied to this ending**

He sees it to the end and it didn't please him, not one bit…

**BOTH: Just how many times, oh how many times, have I prayed to God but even still-!**

_God, let me be a human again. Remove my fangs, remove my claws. Reduce them to a normal person's. I don't want this. Why must I suffer gifts I never desired to have?_

He prayed every night, he repented—he tried doing all but to no avail.

**Unfortunately, Unfortunately**

"No! No!"

**BOY: We're still the wolf**

At the end of every night, he still finds himself as the same old-wolf

**GIRL: And little re-ed riding hood**

As for the fragile little red-hooded sweet heart, to suffer being the protagonist of their known tale.

_Why did I have to be the one who kills him?_

* * *

She cried out to the skies when she received news that made her heart stop thumping for seconds yet it made her almost feel like she had died.

"_Nobody's alive. No one escaped the arrival and murder of the Genei Ryodan. They were all killed. You were spared. We knew nothing as to why"_

A soft stop happened in her everything as her eyes widened, her hands ridding off everything that it was carrying, she stifled a scream with her hands and she just…

Let it all out when she ran

She came to her happy place and there she asked the God of all the things she was ready to lose, he had to choose to take her loved ones.

It was like in their story that the Almighty was the wood-cutter while they were on their separate roles

Though it seemed selfish enough for her to ask Kami-sama to let her go instead of her family, she still asked him for it, neglecting the fact that the dead cannot be revived.

So _selfish_

**BOTH: I wanted to comfort you, when you were crying but the arm I reached out was trembling but still I love you and I wanna hold you but I know that I won't be able to –**

He knew the reason why she was shedding tears, she knew who did it to her family and that was why he was scared of comforting her, his hands were shaking, what his brain wanted to do was taken over by the heart with the small attacks it was accepting.

His gang was the reason why.

He was the reason why.

He failed to protect her and he was the reason why she was in danger. Because of the suspicions of his members, they killed her family, in fear that she would corrupt their leader, their reason to live.

He was not able to do the things he wanted to. Instead, he did what was supposed to be forbidden and bring harm to those who he got attached with. And he was angry for that.

**However I struggle, however I pray, my claws and fangs won't go away!**

No matter everything he has done, the saying: If you try hard you will succeed, was proven so wrong.

**So let's just wait until your tears are gone and I will be on my side of the tree~**

After her tears, she never came back to visit him ever again. He was growing and growing yet he managed to keep a little hope that she would come back. He felt so lonely without her presence and it made him abandon the group.

He didn't leave the old tree that contained lots of joyful memories; he spent his days reminiscing, regretting, rethinking, accepting, and forgiving everything that happened to him.

But she never really came back…

He was a lost man, the once known as 'The Wolf' became The Old Man by The Tree who kept on waiting and waiting for her homecoming.

_**Always~**_

* * *

_He will always wait for her no matter what because that was his promise_

_An old woman lies in her bed, she waited for her younger version to give her food and take care of her sick state every day._

_She hummed the song she used to sing back then. She didn't forget a single thing that happened._

_Her fading golden locks were brushed up, her wrinkles were making her almost unrecognizable, and her everything just shouted sadness to anyone who would see her_

_She tried standing up but failed in a miserable way, still this did not stop her from leaving her small house_

_The old woman used everything she can to walk and reach the place where all started_

_When she started seeing the familiar scenery she always loved, a smile then enhanced her crumpled face. As much as she wants to cry, she never did._

_Crying never did anything but release feelings_

_Her trembling figure turned and turned until she saw the same old black _thing _that changed her life. She smiled and walked towards him. She was now prepared. Fifty-seven years of getting ready she did not waste to only die in her house._

_She's ready to forgive him and talk to him and touch him and finally meet him. She wanted to be with him forever, even if that forever is going to be short days coming as they are now close to death_

_Her hands reached out to his face, his too was filled with wrinkles but what stopped her from extending her hands to his face was the peaceful face he had_

_She paused for three good seconds and looked up at his face, peaceful as it is; it gave her the bad feeling._

_She instantly brought her gaze down to his chest and hastily checked his pulse, it was gone—_

_Everything was too late, she was far too late—why did he have to go now? She left him and he waited but when she came back…. He now was gone and left her too…_

_She came back but it was now his turn to go_

They're story is nothing but a tragedy of two lovers

* * *

**Okay now that wasn't what I expected. I don't know how you look at it since this is my very first time to ever write a story for the Chain Pair, hope this was good enough ^^**

**I tried writing a thing that will leave someone feel very unsatisfied yet satisfied, the one that will let you keep wondering about it or leave a hole in your heart or make your heart very heavy because something was missing or something like that….**

**Well I'm safe to say that they are very well Out of Character**

**Oh and here's something, I think you get it but this is only to… explain further.**

**Kurapika's clan was killed by the other members—EXCEPT for Kuroro—of the Genei Ryodan.**

**They thought that she would be the cause why Kuroro will leave them in the future so they did it to make her suffer and never come back and it did but their plan backfired and so did Kuroro leave.**

**He waited and waited till' he died and after the very second he died, she arrived to come for him…. And she cried….**

* * *

**I disclaim everything I do not own. Credits to Ham's lyrics which are really good o^o/**

**I do not know what video is suited for Leorio O_O please help oHo**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I am really thankful! You're the reason to the smiles in my face :D thank you for your continuous support!**

* * *

**To Retz: Hehe, gomen, gomen, I hope this isn't that sad…. ^^" By the way, thanks for your points! Killua's really happy…. I think…. Magic Mirror… hmmm…. I hope I get inspired by the song again XD See, I've been wanting to write a story about that but I never got really, really, really inspired to rise from my sleep O And this one is for your sake! Or something close to that… or maybe like that :**

**Have you heard Oliver's 'September'? So good!**

* * *

**Final Notes: I didn't put up the reality or the guy's comments since I plan on doing it next chapter :)**


End file.
